VENATUS AMORIS
by SybillLupin
Summary: ¡Estabas en mi casa, en mi dormitorio, en mi cama, con una mujer que no era yo, tu esposa, si no una que se hacia llamar mi mejor amiga, una zorra pelirroja desabrida y me dices que fue por culpa mía... Ahora que firmo el divorcio y tu no me quieres dejar la casa... Creo, que tu ego se te subió a la cabeza Potter!-Exclamo Hermione, en unas horas más Granger, nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona vengo con esta historia.**

Siempre pensé que después de los dichos de nuestra JK los Fanfics de Harry y Hermione como pareja iban a aumentar, pero no...

Tenia el bosquejo de algo a lo que podría llamar historia entre mis documentos antiguos, algunos párrafos mal escritos e ideas inconclusas, pero me decidí a transformarla... no se cuanto me demore o que tan larga será, encontraran cosas diferentes... no me guíe por las historias de romance de los libros... así que veremos que tal resulta todo esto...

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Prologo-

¿Que los puedo contar?, ¿mi historia?. les puedo hablar de todo lo que intenta dejar atrás, quizá viví la historia de muchos otros pero no la mía, tuve mis momentos de felicidad, eso no lo podría negar, como cuando me casé a los 20 años con quien considere siempre el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo, y bueno las tristezas y decepciones de mi vida las viví con él y por él.

- Siempre pensé que lo podía leer como un libro abierto, de esos que a mi me fascinaban, pero creo que lo di por sentado muy rápido y fue el peor error que pude haber cometido. Lamentablemente no me di cuenta de ello hasta que fue muy tarde, ahora han pasado casi seis años desde que nos separamos, o bien, me fui de casa, no en las mejores condiciones y mucho menos con los mejores recuerdos, pero ahora vuelvo a Londres, no por él, no se lo merece, vuelvo por mi para vivir mi historia y por ese pasado, que decidió volver en forma de avalancha, que porque era él quien debió irse y pedir perdón, no yo.

-Hermione, ¿estás segura de la decisión que estás tomando?- le preguntó Natalie, su ahora mejor amiga.

-Si, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, si todo se hace de acuerdo al plan, voy firmó el contrato con el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, aprovechó de ver a Sirius y Remus, firmó el divorcio, vuelvo a Nueva York, por las dos semanas que tenía comprometidas con anterioridad y vuelvo a Londres a capacitar al personal del ministerio- terminó con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba las carpetas sobre su escritorio.

-Parece ser que lo tienes todo bien calculado- señaló su amiga sarcásticamente.

-Eso es lo que tengo que hacer, y sabes que no puedo evadir este compromiso con el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos, sabes bien que no fue decisión mía.

-Lo se, pero me preocupas y se que volver allá no te hace bien.

-Tenía que pasar algún día, se que pude haber mandado firmado los papeles sin tener que toparme con ellos, pero Harry nunca aceptaría mis condiciones por carta, es demasiado orgulloso y llevado a sus ideas.

-Insisto que esa no es la mejor opción.

-Lo se, pero por eso va mi mejor amiga para acompañarme ¿no?- Le sonrió levemente, mirando a su amiga.

Londres en otoño es una ciudad fascinante, la luz de la ciudad le da un nuevo brillo, con su suave lluvia encanta a quienes viven ahí, la visitan o vuelven a reencontrarse con su pasado.

La que volvía a Londres no era la misma Hermione a la que su marido pasó a llevar y utilizó a su conveniencia. Había cambiado, tanto interna como externamente, los años no pasan en vano y los había sabido aprovechar.

* * *

><p>Este es un primer avance a esta, espero, linda historia <strong>VENATUS AMORIS, La Caza del Amor.<strong>

Pronto subiré el primer cap.

Un avance

-y ¿Quién es tu maldito abogado?- pregunto Harry, alzando por primera vez la voz

-Tu padrino Potter- dijo con una sonrisa que dejo con los pelos de puntas a todos- Hasta la próxima

Nos leemos...


	2. Tramitando un Divorcio

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona **

Siendo sincera no esperaba publicar un capitulo tan luego, pero me siento entusiasmada, agradezco a quienes han visto la historia, a quienes ya la han agregado a favoritos y me han dejado comentarios.

Si bien, aún no se aclara bien, que paso hace seis años... estos trapitos siempre van a salir a la luz.

Por otra parte, se que Sirius y Remus cronológicamente siguiendo al libro no deberían estar, pero es que no concibo la vida sin ellos... :) Más adelante explicare como es que Canuto sobrevivio o revivio o volvio de entre los muertos...

Ahora los dejo con el nuevo cap.

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tramitando un Divorcio<strong>

Harry Potter, nunca fue fanático de la fama que su nombre y apellido significaban, nunca buscó obtener ventajas, ser considerado y reconocido, pero esa misma humildad y el trabajo de su prometida, lo llevaron a ser alguien digno de admirar, en el mundo mágico por ser el Salvador o como lo llamaban anteriormente "El Elegido"; y en el mundo Muggle, por su misteriosa procedencia y por su "exquisita apariencia", según lo definía una revista de mujeres y sociedad.

A el no le gustaba esa fama, efímera, pero amaba a la pelirroja y sabía que ella disfrutaba de todo esto y queria compartirlo con él.

Ahora Potter, se encontraba en su departamento, un piso en el centro de Londres, cercano a San Mungo, donde ejercia su carrera como medimago, con su especialidad en pediatría, hace un par de años. El ojiverde en su habitación, arreglaba su corbata frente al espejo para asistir a la cena que tenían preparada los Weasley por su aniversario de boda magica.

Su mujer estaba muy callada, desde la discusión que habían tenido esa tarde, algo poco usual, en ella, debido a su personalidad.

-¿Que vas a hacer entonces?- preguntó Ginny, saliendo del baño, colocandose sus aretes.

-Ir a esa reunión Gin, sabes que hace años que tratamos de contactarla, pero…

-Lo se, amor, pero no crees que es demasiado precipitado… es decir… te llego esa carta hoy… llegaron los documentos firmados… y esta en Londres…. Tengo la sensación de que planea algo

- Gin, no te preocupes… mañana todo esto se soluciona… además no creo que ella se presente, si no, su abogado… la carta lo decía.

-Entiendo, y agradezco que no tenga la desfachatez de aparecerse por acá, lo único que agradezco es que haya firmado, no puede seguir usurpando tu dinero y fama… en donde sea que se encuentre!- término molesta.

-No pienses más en eso amor… termina de arreglarte para que vayamos donde tus padres que nos deben estar esperando- señaló Harry, quien se acercó tomando de la cintura a su prometida, y dandole un beso.

Harry quería transmitirle seguridad a su novia, la que el no sentia, dudaba, que Hermione apareciera en Londres, luego de como se había ido, y esperaba que las cosas con el abogado de ella, se pudieran solucionar fácilmente. No le gustaba hablar del tema de Hermione con nadie, ni con Sirius, y mucho menos con Ginny… siempre que alguien mencionaba su nombre, se tensaba, sentía una sensación rara en su pecho, y una especie de corriente eléctrica en su cabeza, nunca se fijo mucho en aquello, solo que el tema le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Gin quería casarse como es debido, a pesar de lo que instituyen las leyes mágicas, por el nunca se hubiera siquiera puesto en contacto con ella, pero Ginny insistió en que debía pedirle el divorcio y el por supuesto quería tener contenta a su mujer.

Antes de desaparecer, Ginny sonrió ante su reflejo -De todas maneras, amor, me hubiese gustado ver la cara de esa insufrible, recibiendo y firmando los papeles del divorcio- señaló cruelmente.-¡la idiota debe haber estado destrozada al haberte dado el divorcio!.-

-Gin, vamos no quiero que tus padres se molesten, es su noche- y con esas últimas palabras, Harry tomo de la mano a su prometida y desaparecieron, llegando a unas colinas cerca de la Madrigera, ya que Ginny no era Fan de viajar a través de la Red Flu

…

La Madriguera era sinónimo de fiesta, estaba toda la familia celebrando el aniversario de los jefes de la familia. Victorie y Dominique abrazaban a sus abuelos, por otra parte Ron, tratando de entablar una conversación con Luna, quien no se daba por entendida.

-Madre-La llamó Ginny-¿y los gemelos? ¿por que no han llegado aún?-pregunto Ginny bebiendo de su copa de Champagne.

-Deben estar por llegar, tenían una reunión tarde con unos inversionistas, sabes que tus hermanos están planeando abrir una de sus tiendas en Salem, en Estados Unidos…

-Si algo me habían comentado…

-Bueno, tenían una reunión con ellos, y me pidieron además traer a una amiga, no se quizá es la novia de alguno de los dos

-o de los dos- sugirió Charlie, sonriendo-Esos dos son tan extraños que no me sorprendería que comparten novia.

-Charls… no hables así de tus hermanos… esperemos que lleguen…

-Buenog… asig nos quedamog con la intriggag-dijo Fleur acariciando su vientre, esperaba a su tercer hijo, Louis…

Harry, estaba desconectado de la conversación que llevaba la familia, aún no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Gin antes de salir de casa y en lo que se aproximaba para mañana, confiaba en que su abogado, pudiese solucionar todo ese asunto en el menor tiempo posible… sacar a Hermione de su vida, significaba sacar esas pesadillas y dolores de cabezas diarios, y eso era un alivio, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Distraído de todo no sintió cuando los gemelos hicieron acto de presencia en la celebración, riendo, seguramente de un chiste que solo esos dos entendían.

Cuando presto atención, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, ojala Gin lo perdonara, pero frente a él se encontraba una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida, y al parecer todos los hombres presentes en la celebración pensaban igual, porque no dejaban de mirarla. La mujer en cuestión se encontraba de pie al lado de Fred, quien le indicaba dónde podía tomar asiento, al parecer George fue a buscar algo para beber.

-¿Y, Fred, no nos vas a presentar a tu adorable amiga?-preguntó Charlie mirando a la chica de cabello ondulado, ojos castaños, delineados en negro, rasgos delicados, labios rojos y una figura envidiable, ataviada, en un vestido en tonos nude, que la hacía resaltar, un abrigo negro y tacones del mismo color.

-¡oh!-Exclamó- perdón se me había olvidado, como ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que sabrían quien es, perdón-su madre lo miró extrañada, mientras la mujer allí presente no hacía más que sonreír ante quienes la veían, recibió en sus manos, la copa de Champagne que le estaba ofreciendo George.

-¿reconocerla?¿como?-preguntó Molly, si había algo que la exasperaba era que los gemelos les jugasen bromas a ella.

-Fred, no te preocupes, pero supuse que al menos acá alguien se acordaría de mí, pero no importa… han pasado años…

-pero… supuse que Harry por lo menos te reconocería

-¿yo?¿porque?- pregunto curioso, _recordaría haber visto a esta mujer antes, no pasa desapercibido._

-¡WOW!- exclamó la mujer- ¡me siento ofendida!, tantos años juntos y no me recuerdas, ahora si mañana sigues con esa amnesia va ser muy difícil finiquitar los trámites del divorcio-sonrió, y dejó pasmado a todo el mundo presente en esa sala, excepto a los gemelos y por supuesto Luna que no se inmutaba con nada- ¿y, tu Ro-Ro? ¿tampoco me reconoces?, ven y dale un abrazo a tu mejor amiga-termino riendo.

Ron sin saber bien qué hacer, se acercó a la castaña abrazándola por todos esos años que no se habían visto, y por todas aquellas cartas que no se habían escrito.

Hermione Granger había vuelto, luego de seis años, al mismo lugar en el que la vio por última vez. No sabia que pensar, que decir, lo único que pudo ver era las venas de Gin a punto de estallar, mirando con furia a la que en unas horas sería su ex mujer. Artur intentaba calmar a su esposa, la cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su hija, todos los demás, se acercaron a saludarla, prácticamente por buena educación, excepto Luna que fue más demostrativa y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

-¿porque no me dijiste que me dijiste que ibas a venir?-cuestionó Luna, terminado el abrazo. HArry quedó aún más pasmado, se suponía que ninguno de los presentes tenía contacto con su futura ex esposa, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

-Es que fue algo improvisado,

-Pero elegiste el peor tiempo en Londres… no ha parado de llover en una semana, por eso amo tu casa en Los Angeles… sabes…

-¡¿Estuviste en contacto con ella todo este tiempo?!-Exclamó, recuperando el habla por fin la pelirroja-Sabías que quería el divorcio, hace años y tu vacacionando con esta insufrible… crei… que eras mi amiga…

-Ginny, amor cálmate…

-¿Que me calme?, me calmo cuando se vayan de acá!-grito

-Gin… sabes perfectamente que no somos amigas… así que no me pidas ningún tipo de lealtad y mucho menos despues de como se dieron las cosas, si en esta casa rosos quieren ser tus cómplices y hacer como que nada ha pasado, no cuenten conmigo….

-Lun… no te preocupes por mi…

-Luna, nunca creí que nos fueras a traicionar de esta manera… y para que decir ustedes… Fred y George, me han decepcionado-dijo Molly entre un sollozo mezclado con la furia del momento-Hermione-La llamó- te quiero fuera de mi casa en este mismo instante-

-Sabes perfectamente que no eres bien recibida en esta casa… no se porque motivo mis hijos te habían invitado… pero yo no te quiero aca.

-Primero Molly, buenas noches, tus hijos me invitaron a cenar, para recordar viejos tiempos y para celebrar el cierre de su negocio en Salem… si es posible abriremos el proximo verano-Sonrió, si había algo que a Molly le llamaba a atención era el dinero, y si bien no iba a cambiar su actitud hacia ella, iba a pensar dos veces antes de decirle alguna cosa.-

-Ustedes dos, deberían tener un poco más de respeto y consideración hacia su hermana-los reto la matriarca -Saben perfectamente porque ella no es bien recibida en nuestro hogar…

-Lo se, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, hay que dar vuelta la página Molly-dijo Hermione sonriendo -además… si todo va bien mañana tu hija por fin va poder cumplir su sueño de casarse con Harry ¿no te alegra eso?- preguntó irónicamente, aunque la señora Weasley no lo percibió. Ginny miró la mano de Hermione y la castaña aún tenía el anillo que le había regalado Harry cuando se comprometieron, la odiaba porque el anillo de Lily Evans, debía ser suyo y no de esa sabelotodo insufrible.

-Mi casamiento con Harry no es un sueño, es una realidad….-señaló Ginny

-Esperemos que no se convierta en una pesadilla

-¡Maldita perra!

-¡Por merlín, como extrañaba Londres!- dijo Sarcástica.

-Granger-la llamó la pelirroja- Andate de mi casa ahora mismo-ordenó

-Potter, Hermione Potter, aún-aclaró riendo irónicamente, le encanta picar a la pelirroja, no pensó que esa visita fuera tan divertida, ella no quería volver, pero los gemelos la tomaron del brazo y sin percatarse se aparecieron allí, sabía que podría haberse ido en ese mismo instante… pero algo la detuvo- y, Gin tu mama no te enseño a tratar con respeto y consideración a los invitados a tu casa.

-tu no mereces nada.

-Gin Gin… piensa dos veces lo que me dices… por que me puedo retractar y no finiquitar lo del divorcio

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No, es una especie de advertencia… pero la verdad es que me gusta esto del divorcio, puedo obtener buenas ganancias con él, sobre todo porque la Ley esta a mi favor, de acuerdo a lo que me dijo mi abogado, me dijo que por como se dieron las cosas… incluso puedes quedar sin nada…

Harry, no podía creerlo, él pensaba ir mañana firmar y listo, pensaba que iba ser a través de un intermediario, pero su suerte no podía ser peor, frente a él se encontraba su esposa, con quien hace seis años atrás contrajo matrimonio y juró amarla por toda la eternidad ante la ley mágica y muggle. Frente a él, estaba una mujer diferente, a pesar de que tenia el mismo caracter y personalidad de su esposa, sentía que era otra, y no aquella que se fue, escapó devastada por su engaño, a la que le culpo por no haber sido la esposa que él quería a su lado. Con respecto al divorcio, nunca pensó, hasta ese momento, que quizás podría salir perdiendo, y, cuando recuperó el habla, luego de la sorpresa. pregunto

-¿y quien es tu maldito abogado?- la cuestionó molesto

-Tu padrino Potter- Hermione sonrió triunfante, ante el rostro desencajado de Harry ante su respuesta- ya que no soy bienvenida, me voy… espero que no nos volvamos a ver- la castaña se despidió y desapareció, algo muy similar a seis años atrás,

Artur trató de distender el ambiente, haciendo que todos pasaran a la mesa, Ginny miraba a Harry furiosa

-Sabía que Sirius me odiaba, pero no hasta ese punto, ¿tu lo sabias cierto?- preguntó Ginny claramente ofendida

-De verdad crees que sabía esto… Gin por favor… Sirius me acaba de traicionar… sabes..necesitó un poco de aire, luego hablamos… no quiero discutir contigo.

-¡Harry!¡HArry-Lo llamó desesperada, viendo como cruzaba la puerta de la madriguera….

Harry no sabia que hacer, en los momentos que se sentía perdido acudía a su padrino o a Remus, pero dudaba que este último no estuviera enterado de lo que estaba haciendo Canuto. Escuchaba a Ginny llamarlo antes de dejar la Madrigera, pero no estaba en condiciones de hablar con ella, tampoco. era seguro que le cuestionara la decisión de su padrino, y lo único que haría sería hablar de todo el asunto que había ocurrido, mientras él solo quería dejarlo atrás. Volver a ver a Hermione, no sólo le causó extrañeza, si no que esa molestia que sentía en su pecho y esas corrientes eléctricas en su cabeza, se intensificaron demasiado, suponía que era parte de lo que significaba sentirse culpable. El chico se apareció frente a la casa de sus padres, ese era su escondite en muchas ocasiones, para escapar de la presión del mundo. Amaba esa casa, la había arreglado a escondidas de Ginny, por que ella odiaba esa casa, ya que cada vez que quería entrar, la casa no la dejaba cruzar su entrada, y ella volvía a el jardín delantero. Remus le había explicado en una ocasión de que se trataba, pero nunca entendieron bien, pero la casa la rechazaba y solo a ella.

En cuanto entro, se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey de fuego, el cual lo tomó al seco, y se tiró sobre su sillón a meditar acerca de este asunto, y esperar a que llegase el día de mañana. Esperaba a que Sirius le diera una buena explicación por ello.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo y torturando a Ginny.<p>

El porque no puede entrar a esa casa, es una parte escencial de la historia, la casa la rechaza y ya verán cuales son las razones.

Y para que esperen el cap con ansias, les dejo un avance... (nota aparte: amo los avances... dicen tantas cosas y la vez tan pocas, hoy vi el avance de Arrow, una de mis series favoritas para el cap 3x07 y me queria morir... no aguanto hasta la proxima semana... Se que esto no tiene mucha relación... pero no lo podia evitar... tenía que comentarlo)

-Ginny- la llamó - dile a Harry que no sea tarado y que piense en el futuro de ustedes dos juntos, no puede ser tan intransigente-le señaló Hermione, mientras se recostaba en la silla, en la oficina de los abogados del ex buscador

-No pienses en que te voy a dejar esa casa-exclamó molesto

-Harry, amor, piénsalo, es solo una casa, es eso o todo... además sabes muy bien que sucede- no quería dejar expuesto sus inconvenientes para entrar a la casa frente a la castaña, pero no contaba con que ella se hubiera dado cuenta

Nos leemos pronto

XOXO

Sybill Lupin

-¿no puedes entrar cierto?-sonrió- Ves Potter un motivo más para cedérmela... sabes que la casa la va a seguir rechazando... Rems te lo explico.


	3. Godric Hollows

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona**

No esperaba demorarme tanto en publicar, pero estuve ocupada estas semanas, por que me titule como Periodista, así que estuve con celebraciones, y esas cosas.

Bueno, pasando a lo importante, vi a que a varias les ha gustado la historia, agregandome a favoritos y dejando comentarios, y se los agradezco de todo corazón, la verdad es que es una alegría tener esas energías positivas.

Poco a poco todo va saliendo a la luz. Harry solo necesita graduar mejor sus lentes.

Por cierto, una de las chicas que me dejo un reviw me hizo ver un punto importante, esta historia es un tanto AU, y lo quiero dejar constatado. Esto es por las personalidades de nuestros protagonistas, sobre todo la de Hermione, no quiero alterar su personalidad completamente, si no hacerla actuar como una mujer que vuelve en gloria y majestad luego de una de sus mayores decepciones.

Por otra parte, y esto como un extra super extra... al final les dejare los links, para que vean las tenidas que usa Herm... me encanta la ropa, pero me es dificil describir cortes y texturas... por lo cual se arregla con imágenes. :) Espero les guste

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Ahora si, las dejo y vamos por nuevo capitulo

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric Hollows<strong>

-¡NO, NO Y NO!, ESO NI LO PIENSES HERMIONE!- se escuchó exclamar a un exasperado Harry en la oficina de su abogado.

Harry había llegado temprano a las oficinas de su abogado, lugar en donde se reunirán con el abogado de Hermione y, lo más probable que con ella también, segundos antes de entrar al ascensor, vio a su novia sonreirle, sabía que ella quería estar presente en ese proceso, así que solo le tomo la mano, nuevamente en búsqueda de transmitirle la seguridad que ella necesitaba, pero que él no sentía.

Cuando ingreso a la sala de reuniones, desde la cual podías ver todo Londres, vio que Sirius ya había llegado, él animago lo saludo pero no pudo responder, mientras que Ginny le lanzó una mirada de odio fulminante.

-Veo que ya llego, señor Potter, ¿esperamos a alguien más?-preguntó Walter,el abogado de Harry entrando a la habitación.

-Si a mi clienta, debe estar por llegar- señaló Sirius sonriendo

-¡No debería demorarse tanto !-Exclamó Ginny

-Gin-La llamó Harry, no quería que su novia se exaltara.

-Ginevra, acabas de llegar, y tampoco fue a la hora, así que no te entrometas en esto-señaló Sirius fríamente.

De repente se abrió la puerta, mostrando a una agitada Hermione, pero aún así, bella.

-disculpen la tardanza, había olvidado lo lento que puede ser el tráfico en Londres.

-No se preocupe, señora Potter-dijo el abogado de Harry, quien se ganó una mirada de desprecio de la pelirroja.

Hermione con elegancia, se sentó al lado de Sirius, vestía con unos Jeans negros ajustados, y un blazer blanco y Harry podría jurar que estaba con la camiseta de Batman que él le había regalado. Luego de que tomara asiento, sintieron que alguien abría la puerta nuevamente.

-Permiso, Señora Potter, ya solucione su problema, el ministro la espera a las dos de la tarde para almorzar y terminar de finiquitar sus asuntos.

-Gracias Melanie, si quieres puedes pasar, no creo que esto dure mucho- la castaña le indicó que se sentara en la silla desocupada a su lado. -¡oh, por merlín que descortés soy, Ella es Melanie mi asistente, y me estará acompañando en mi estadía en Londres- Hermione presento a una chica de estatura, media, casi del mismo porte de Hermione, colorina, no tanto como Ginny, de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, ya que están todos presentes podemos dar inicio a los trámites finales del divorcio-los llamó Walter. -Señor Potter, como le indique recientemente, he recibido los documentos firmados de su Mujer, pero, debido a una cláusula de confidencialidad que me envió mi colega, hubo cierta información que no le pude dar ese día.

-¿Y que sería?, ¿porque a estas alturas no me sorprende nada?-argumento Harry mirando directamente a su padrino.

-La señorita Hermione, debido a las circunstancias de su separación, legalmente podría optar al 80% de sus propiedades, Señor Potter- Harry lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Es una broma cierto?-Le cuestiono el ojiverde

-No señor Potter, solo estoy dejando en claro lo que significa el divorcio de una pareja que contrajo matrimonio con comunión de bienes y cuales son, tanto los derechos de la mujer u hombre, sobre todo en el caso en que se dío su separación.

-¿Entonces?, ¿de que se trata Walter?

-Si bien, la mujer puede apropiarse de más del 80% de los bienes generados o heredados, por cualquiera de los dos, ya que todo entra dentro de la comunión de los bienes, hasta hace seis años, cuando su mujer dio aviso de fin de convivencia. La señorita nos dió aviso junto con sus papeles firmados, que ella no quería ningún tipo de discusión por porcentajes de propiedades, acciones, joyas,o elementos de valor, si no que solo queria una de las casa que están dentro de la comunión de bienes, Quiere la casa de sus padres, señor Potter, eso o por el contrario, todo menos esa casa.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!, ESO NI LO PIENSES HERMIONE!- se escuchó exclamar a un exasperado Harry en la oficina de su abogado, quien se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento.

-pPiensalo Harry es un buen acuerdo- le indicó Sirius

-Tu no me hables Sirius, pense que estabas de mi lado, y me traicionaste, sabias que Hermione quería la casa de mis padres, y no se lo impediste, si no que la apoyas en esta locura.

-Las cosas no son así Harry

-Las cosas son como son

-Harry, amor-Lo llamó Ginevra -debes plantearlo bien, de esta manera Granger no seguirá usurpando de tu dinero y Fama.

-Lamento contradecir la señorita Weasley, pero por los informes que he pedido a las cuentas bancarias en conjunto, las que pertenecen al matrimonio y de la cuenta de mi cliente el Señor Potter, la señora Potter no ha hecho ningún movimiento, pese a que tenía derecho a hacerlo, ni siquiera durante el tiempo de convivencia como matrimonio-Explicó Walter.

Harry ante las palabras de su abogado, no hizo nada más que mirar sorprendido a Hermione, si no había hecho uso de ese dinero, como había sobrevivido todos estos años. Es decir sabía que Herm, cuando vivía con él trabajaba en el ministerio, pero por la conversación de ayer en la Madriguera, al parecer Hermione era la benefactora de los gemelos en Salem y el sabía que se debía tener dinero para ese tipo de inversiones.

-Ginevra- la llamó Hermione, involucrándose por primera vez en la conversación respecto al divorcio- dile a Harry que no sea tarado y que piense en el futuro de ustedes dos juntos, no puede ser tan intransigente-le señaló Hermione, mientras se recostaba en la silla, en la oficina de los abogados del ex buscador

-No pienses en que te voy a dejar esa casa-exclamó molesto

-Harry, amor, piénsalo, es solo una casa, es eso o todo... además sabes muy bien qué sucede- no quería dejar expuesto sus inconvenientes para entrar a la casa frente a la castaña, pero no contaba con que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿no puedes entrar cierto?-sonrió- Ves Potter un motivo más para cedérmela... sabes que la casa la va a seguir rechazando... Rems te lo explico.

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos Granger- le ordenó molesta la pelirroja.

-Ginevra, no me quiero involucrar, sólo apunto este hecho, ustedes se van a casar, quizá formaran una familia y no lo pueden hacer en esa casa, ustedes no la usan, y yo necesito un lugar para hospedarse durante mi estadía en Inglaterra.

-Walter-lo llamó Harry ofuscado -¿Hay otra manera de solucionar esto?

-No señor Potter, tanto la ley mágica como la muggle, señalan que si el matrimonio son con bienes compartidos estos se deberían dividir, pero si uno de los cónyuges cometió adulterio, se beneficia a la parte afectada, eso aplica para ambos mundos. De hecho la ley mágica es más restrictiva, como bien sabe el divorcio mágico es más complejo porque no es sólo una unión legal, es sanguínea, y ustedes como ya se casó por este medio ante la ley mágica, no se podrá volver a casar por el mismo, a pesar de que puede obtener la nulidad -le explicó el abogado.

-Entonces ¿para qué estamos haciendo esto, si no me voy a poder casar con mi Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja entre lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Señorita Weasley -la llamo Walter, mago, hijo de una bruja y un abogado muggle, quien siguió los pasos de su padre y se especializó las leyes muggle y mágica, para ayudar en estos casos.- El señor Potter y la señora Potter, contrajeron matrimonio dentro de ambos mundos, obedeciendo las leyes mágicas y las muggles, y el divorcio que estamos tramitando es un divorcio bajo las leyes muggles, la nulidad del matrimonio bajo las leyes mágicas se hizo efectiva desde que se presentó el informe de cese de convivencia. Ustedes se pueden casar, pero bajo la ley muggle.

-pero… Harry y la tradición?- le cuestionó su novia- Toda mi familia se ha casado bajo la Ley mágica…

-Gin, veamos esto después, debe existir alguna forma de solucionarlo.. Todavía nos podemos casar, hacer una fiesta, y podrás usar el vestido que quieras… solo solucionemos esto primero.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Granger-escupió la pelirroja

-Ginevra, solucionemos esto, tu no quieres volver a ver mi cara y menos yo la tuya, te deseo lo mejor con Harry, solo dile que firme…

-Es que no entiendo por qué ¿Porque quieres la casa de mis padres?

-son pocas la razones, me encanta y siempre me encanto esa casa, además necesito un lugar donde hospedarme mientras trabajo en el ministerio, y la más importante, amo la biblioteca que creo tu mamá. Sabes que siempre me encanto ese lugar -terminó Hermione, con una sonrisa melancólica, pero se distrajo, ya que empezó a sonar su celular, que se encontraba en manos de su asistente.

-Señorita Hermione, la llaman… es importante…-Señaló Melanie, quien estuvo callada en toda esa conversación.

-Melanie, no me interrumpas...

-Es la llamada que estaba esperando…- le explicó sin dar demasiados detalles. Hermione la miró, pudo lograr ocultar ante los demás la tensión que sintió.

-Debo contestar, es importante, pero piénsalo mientras tomo la llamada, no alarguemos más este asunto.

Hermione, tomo el teléfono y contesto saliendo de la oficina, solo se escucho un hola.

Afuera en el corredor de las oficinas del abogado de Harry, Hermione contestó su teléfono,

_-¿llegaste bien, amor? ¿como estuvo el vuelo?-Preguntó con voz acongojada_

_-sabes que odio no haberte ido a buscar, pero estas bien acompañado…_

_-Te adoro, lo sabes-Dijo Herm riendo ante las palabras de la persona al otro lado de la línea._

_-yo también te extrañe estos días, pero tu sabes que me tenía que venir antes, pero ya en unas horas más vamos a estar juntos de nuevo…_

_-yo igual te amo._

Hermione terminó su llamada y volvió a la sala de reuniones en las que se encontraban los demás

-¿y? ¿que decidiste?-Le pregunto a penas entro

-Sabes que mi respuesta será la misma, ¡NO!- Exclamó de manera rotunda el ex buscador.

-¿Porque quieres alargar esto más de lo necesario?, la idea de esto es no volver a vernos nunca más

-Lo lamento, pero mi es la casa de mis padres y no tranzo.

-Sabes que Potter haz lo que se te dé la gana, me aburres, si quieres perder todo esta bien, luego no vengas a reclamar…

-Señora Potter, mi cliente esta en su derecho de pedir tiempo para decidir- le señaló el abogado

-Tuvo seis años para decidir, el me pidió matrimonio no yo, así que sabía en lo que se metía, si quería el divorcio debió informarse bien de cual eran las circunstancias, sus derechos y obligaciones…-Se calló por unos segundos, pensando- Esta bien Harry, dos semanas, ni más ni menos, tengo que volver a New York, para finalizar los trámites con el ministerio de Magia de Estados unidos, antes de empezar mi trabajo de capacitación en el ministerio de magia de Londres. Voy a viajar este viernes, y de ahí no vuelvo en dos semanas, piensalo y cuando vuelva terminamos con todo esto. Yo espero que mi trabajo en el ministerio no se aplace tanto, debe capacitar al personal durante seis meses, y de ahí vuelvo a Estados Unidos, y me alejo de todo esto- termino.

-¿Te parece bien eso Harry?- le pregunto Sirius…

-En dos semanas más mi respuesta va a ser la misma… -afirmó- Hermione, ¿porque no me diste el divorcio antes? hace años que te intentaba contactar, y al parecer todos sabían de tí, por lo tanto sabias de mis intenciones… ¿porque?-le cuestionó intrigado

-Sabes Harry, la respuesta es muy simple, no quería verte nuevamente, por más que me estuve compartiendo con todos, nunca pedi saber de ti, no quería saber de ti, pero ahora me mi obligada por mi trabajo a volver a Londres, así que decidí borrarte de mi vida de una buena vez- le contestó fríamente Hermione- _A pesar de que tenga tu recuerdo junto a mi todos los días de mi vida… -_pensó la castaña con tristeza. Harry, no pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos, tuvo un leve mareo y una sensación de angustia, por lo que decidió callar y que su abogado diera por finalizada la reunión, ya se volverían a ver en dos semanas más.

-H&H-

-Sabías que Harry no iba a ceder con lo de la casa, ¿porque le diste más tiempo?- preguntó Luna, mientras tomaba un café con Hermione y Natalie, una de las mejores amigas de la castaña, en una cafetería muggle cercana a las oficinas del ministerio.

-Es testaruda, no lo va a entender nunca….

-Ustedes son las testarudas, Harry, necesito esa casa, lo saben, y si le dí más tiempo es por que confío en que la pelirroja lo va a convencer, y lo peor es que ahora va a empezar a averiguar porque Ginevra no puede entrar a Godric Hollows.

-a Harry, mi querida Herms, nunca le ha importado que Ginny entre o no a la casa de sus padres…¿porque ahora sería diferente?

-Es diferente Luna, porque nunca antes había estado a punto de perder esa casa, Harry me conoce, y se que no me creyó eso de que me encanta la biblioteca de Lily, y aunque es verdad, ese no es un motivo de peso para querer la casa…

-En eso tiene razón Hermione- Afirmó, Natalie, una chica casi de la misma edad de Herm, de pelo castaño liso, con mechas en tonos rosas, ojos celestes y de contextura delgada- Ese Potter, a pesar de parecer tonto, no lo es, ciego si, pero no tonto…

-Y ese es mi mayor temor, no puede saberlo-comentó angustiada Hermione

-Gracias a merlín, que su abogado no conoce lo que de verdad implica el matrimonio mágico-señaló Luna

-Por que si llegase a separar las sangres… -

-No quiero saber que puede llegar a pasar….-Murmuró Hermione, mirando su café negro.

-Cambiando de tema- habló fuertemente Natalie-¿Cuando partes a New York?

-Salgo el viernes, llegó dejó finiquitado las cosas en el ministerio y en nuestras tiendas, además de dejar la casa con alguien de confianza y vuelvo directamente al trabajo-

-¿No has pensado qué vas a hacer luego de los seis meses?- pregunto Luna

-Si, Volver a Estados Unidos, yo vine solamente porque el ministro me lo solicito como un gran favor, así como el me trasladó rápidamente a New York, cuando yo lo necesite… debo devolver el favor.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno chicas las tengo que dejar- dijo Natalie mirando el reloj, quedé de juntarme con mi querido marido en unos minutos, por lo que tengo que volar… las quiero chicas

-Saludos a Draco…-Dijo Luna…

-Se los daré

-¿Como ha sido volver?- le pregunto Luna

-No lo se, aún no recuperó el aliento, he estado haciendo muchas cosas, que no he sido capaz de procesar esto…

-y, ¿Harry?-

-incluyendo a Harry, no esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, de hecho no pensé verlo, pero Sirius me dijo que tenía que asistir a la reunión por lo del divorcio, Y, Fred tu gemelo favorito- dijo entre risas- me tomó por sorpresa ayer, me comento que tenían una fiesta familiar, pero nunca pensé que me iba a hacer aparecer allá.

-Pero supiste llevarlo

-Actué por instinto a la defensiva, me conoces, sabes que me gusta actuar bajo un plan y no de forma impulsiva.

-Pero lo sorprendiste-sonrió Luna, con esa típica sonrisa en donde solo ella puede saber que pasa por su mente.

-Si lo sorprendí o no, la verdad no me interesa, el me sorprendió hace seis años atrás y desde allí dejó de ser mi problema.

-Sabes que quieras o no Harry va a ser parte de tu vida-

-Lo se, lo se-

-Tu sabes que Harry debe saber el porque quieres esa casa- dijo Luna, con tono más de ser una afirmación que una pregunta

-No tiene derecho… y Luna no quiero seguir hablando del tema…

-Entiendo que todo esto te ponga mal, pero… debes afrontarlo…

-¿y como?

-Pensé que durante estos seis años habías pensado que harías cuando lo volvieras a ver

Hermione la miro, tenia lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos, por fin desde su regreso a Londres, pudo soltar ese temor que sintió cuando volvió a pisar suelo británico.

-Te aseguro que lo pensaba todos lo días… pero verlo ahí, feliz de la mano de Ginevra, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si él no hubiese tenido la culpa de nuestra separación, como si nunca me hubiese engañado- Dijo entre lágrimas

-y, ¿tampoco pensaste que ibas a volver a sentir lo mismo por él?

-Luna!- exclamó la castaña

-Hermione, me puedes mentir a mí, pero no a ti misma, te conozco, te vi ayer, hace años que no veía esa mirada en ti…

-De odio hacia ellos

-No, querida, de tenacidad, esa que solo tenias cuando estabas al lado de Harry, esa en que creías que todo podía ser posible.

-Siempre he sido tenaz Luna.

-Si, lo se, te he visto estos seis años ser tenaz, ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar todo esto, pero cuando estabas con Harry, había una diferencia, tu piensa todos tus pasos, eres atrevida, pero precavida, pero cuando estabas con él no te importaba absolutamente nada, al punto de desmemoriar a tus padres para ir a buscar los horrocruxes con el, rescatar a Sirius del Velo y ofrecer tu vida por la de Harry no solo una, sino casi cien veces…

-¿Estas insinuando que sigo enamorada de Harry?

-No lo insinúo , te lo afirmo, a Nat, la puedes engañar, por que ella no conoció como eras cuando estabas al lado del, y le puedes decir que lo olvidaste, que fue un error, que confundiste su gran amistad con amor, pero a mi, no.

-Me destrozo por completo, de mil formas…

-Pero eso no puede evitar que te sientas como te estas sintiendo

-Luna, por favor no insistas con eso.. y, ya vamonos que tengo que volver al ministerio…

-Evadirlo no es la solución, pero creo que te entiendo…-le sonrió Luna comprensivamente, mientras la castaña se arreglaba su rostro, quitando los rastros de lagrimas.

-H&H-

La semana paso rápidamente, la castaña no volvió a mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter en voz alta a pesar de que lo repetía en su cabeza constantemente, en esos momentos odiaba deberle favores al ministro de magia. Por otra parte, el ex buscador, había estado trabajando turnos extra en San Mungo, quería tener su mente ocupada, dejar de pensar en Hermione, ya que ni siquiera en su casa se encontraba a salvo, Ginny constantemente le recordaba las ventajas de dejarle a la castaña la casa de sus padres, pero el sentía que había algo detrás de aquello, detrás de las intenciones de la castaña

Además, sus dolores de cabeza eran mucho más constantes, por ello decidio esconderse en su trabajo.

-Potter, tenemos a dos menores graves en la sala de urgencia-le indico el medico en Jefe entrando a su oficina- producto de un ataque en Hosgmade

-Voy de inmediato- afirmó el ojiverde, tomando su bata y saliendo de la oficina tras su jefe.

-¿Que paso?¿por que atacaron ?

-Según los aurores aun quedan algunos fanáticos de los mortifagos y cada cierto tiempo deciden entretenerse atacando distintos puntos de la ciudad.

-Los Aurores que están a cargo no actúan con rapidez, esas células terroristas como las llaman en el profeta, debiesen estar capturadas hace años atrás.

-Eso es imposible Potter, cuando Voldemort te ataco por primera vez eras solo un bebe, desconocías del mundo magico y por lo que se tu no tuviste conciencia de este hasta que cumpliste tus once años, pero no creas que por que Voldemort desapareció el mundo era tranquilo, los segudidores, los más fanáticos y aquellos que no estaban en Azkaban atacaban, no se vivía bajo el terror constate, pero habían ataques.

-Lo entiendo, pero también se que los Aurores estan incapacitados…

-¿Te arrepientes de no ser Auror?

-la verdad no, a pesar de no estar en acción siento que estoy haciendo más acá que afuera en combate -dijo Harry, recordando una conversación que tuvo hace varios años atrás.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Harry, tienes que decirte pronto-_

_-Mione, amor, sabes que siempre quise ser Auror-_

_-Pero no crees que si tienes estos folletos sobre tu cama, es por que tienes dudas_

_-no son dudas, es solo que- dijo mirando el folleto de San Mungo_

_-No crees que ya has tenido demasiada acción, además ser Auror no es la única forma de salvar vidas y hacer algo por los demás- señaló Hermione dándole un suave beso en sus labios._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Harry sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos recuerdos, se concentro en los menores que tenia en frente, lastimados por las maldiciones que los alcanzaron. Limpio las heridas externas, al parecer uno se había roto algunos huesos, por lo que le ordeno a la enfermera que le administrara un poción, Mientras que el segundo niño se encontraba inconsciente. Estuvo varias horas examinando a los menores cuidando su recuperación, hablando con sus familiares y completando los informes que solicitaba el Ministerio en estos casos.

-Potter -Lo llamo William, su jefe- Hazme un favor, tengo una reunión con la directiva medica, lleva los informes del ataque al Ministerio de Magia, Maggi tiene la carpeta, incluye tu parte y llévala a la oficina de los Aurores.

-Tenemos Lechuzas, o ¿Que la vengan a buscar ellos?-exclamó Potter

-Si, pero las lechuzas son pocos confiables en estos casos, las pueden interceptar… y Los aurores se dan demasiada importancia como para aparecer acá solo a buscar informes.

-Esta bien, dame un momento para terminar esto y voy.

-Perfecto…

* * *

><p>Listo, ya esta, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ojalá les haya gustado.<p>

Explique brevemente, como es que Sirius volvio a la vida... ya resolvimos un misterio... XD, no quize dar muchos detalles, por que no es primordial esa historia en esta.

Hermione, revento, ella no queria, o buscaba volver a ver a Pottercito, pero el destino es el destino y no lo pudo evitar...

Bueno, todas las dudas, comentarios, criticas positivas ya saben donde dejarlas, haré todo lo posible por contestarlas.

Les dejo los links que habia ofrecido arriba y un pequeño adelante con una frase que me gusta mucho...

-Caracoles hervidos eres Harry Potter- Sonrió el pequeño con quien había chocado.

Bueno acá estan los links el sitio es polyvore, deben escribirlo y pegar

polyvore /look/set?id=104153229look/set?id=104153229 (look 2)

polyvore /look/set?id=104134680 (look 1)

Saludos... Nos leemos a la próxima...


	4. Caracoles Hervidos

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona**

Nuevamente pido disculpas, por demorarme en publicar, pero es culpa de un pajarito que me hizo dudar mucho... Ya verán a que me refiero más adelante...

Les agradezco a todas y todos sus comentarios, el que agreguen a sus favoritos mi historia, de verdad me siento super feliz, por que he recibido criticas super positivas y constructivas y eso siempre se agradece, hacen que quiera más esta historia, por que el que a otros les guste, la hace más especial. Además me da gusto leer sus ideas y conclusiones... :)

Entrando un poco más en la historia, hay hartos enredos, pero esa es la idea, pero estos poco a poco se iran desenredando... Lo unico que les puedo decir, es que se deben percatar bien en algunas conversaciones.

No odien a Harry...

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Ahora si, las dejo y vamos por nuevo capitulo

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Caracoles Hervidos, Eres Harry Potter<strong>

-Ronald, ¿querías verme?- le preguntó Luna al pelirrojo. Sentándose al frente del, el pelirrojo ya le había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla. Esa mañana la rubia había recibido una carta por parte del cazador para que se reunirán en Las Tres Escobas, la rubia no se mostraba muy emocionada.

-Luna, la verdad es que si, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, luego de lo que pasó en la casa de mis padres

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?, últimamente no tenemos muchos temas de conversación.

-Luna, yo no entiendo ¿porque actúas así conmigo?, estás distante… te he visto conversar feliz con los gemelos, hablar con ellos, sin ningún problema, pero a mi- reflexionó el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de cerveza d mantequilla que pido con anterioridad.- a mi, me miras casi como si fuese Ginny-

-Es que quizá Ronald ahí esta el problema-

-¿Es por eso que terminaste conmigo?

-Nunca termine nada contigo, porque nunca tuvimos nada, no podría tener algo, con alguien que traicionó a su mejor amiga de esa manera

-Ginny es mi hermana, y Harry es mi mejor amigo… Hermione…¿Que se suponía que tenia que hacer?

-Con mayor razón, porque era tu hermana y Harry- le espetó Luna-Para Hermione eras su hermano, y ella pensaba que le tenias igual aprecio

-Se que me equivoqué, debí haber hecho algo

-Debiste, pero no quisiste arriesgarte, cuando estábamos en el colegio, te admiraba, pensaba que le dabas una chispa a ese grupo "El trío de oro". pero me decepcionaste, no eres más que un cobarde, preferiste perder la amistad de Hermione, pero no la de Harry, el es el famoso ¿NO?-dijo molesta. El pelirrojo nunca había visto a la rubia tan enojada, el trato de evitar esta conversación por años, pero era imposible no darse cuenta de lo osca que era Luna con él y más después de que Hermione se había aparecido en su casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿De verdad crees eso de mi?-Le cuestionó, arrastrando las palabras

-lo se, y sabes que más se, que Ginevra, te pidió que te reunieron conmigo, para saber por que no les he dicho que tenía contacto con Herms, durante todo este tiempo… pero sabes que… a diferencia tuya, yo se cuando y a quien se le deben guardar los secretos- Dijo levantándose de la mesa, abrió su cartera y dejó el dinero para pagar su bebida, se estaba yendo, pero se dio la vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo nuevamente- Además Ronald, tardaste demasiado… en seis años los sentimientos cambian, se van…Además, estoy saliendo con alguien hace algún tiempo- La rubia se fue del local, dejando a Ron con su orgullo por los suelos.

-H&H-

Harry odiaba ir a la oficina de Aurores, era reconocido en la comunidad mágica, que quienes ocupan esos puestos, lo hacían más para lucirse frente a las cámaras, los flashes, y todas las garantías de ser los protectores del mundo mágico. Cuando Remus quedó en coma luego de la batalla por largos meses, no quiso aceptar el puesto que le ofrecieron como jefe del departamento de Aurores, por lo que quedó a manos de Fanfarrones como Cormacc MClaggen, y Blaze Zabini, quien se rectifico, luego de la batalla.

-Traigo los informes médicos del ataque de hoy-dijo Harry secamente entrando a la oficina de Aurores, prácticamente tiró la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Mclaggen

-Potter, ¿Por que tan hosco?, vi a tu esposa paseando espléndidamente por los pasillos del ministerio ¿No sabia que había vuelto a Londres? ¿Sabes si esta saliendo con alguien?

-¿Capturaron a quienes realizaron el ataque?- preguntó el ex-buscador

-¿por qué el cambio brusco de tema Pottercito?-Rió Zabini, girando en la silla de su escritorio

-Estamos en horario de trabajo y no soy tu amigo como para hablar de mi ex mujer ¿les quedo claro?-cuestionó de manera autoritaria Potter

-Entonces esta soltera, me quedo claro, gracias por la aclaración.-señaló McLaggen para irritar al ex buscador con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Idiota-dijo al salir de la oficina, cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Harry salió ofuscado de la oficina de Cormac, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del ministerio, estaba disgustado por la conversación con esos idiotas, cuando sintió un quejido, al parecer había chocado contra alguien, no se había percatado de que había otra persona.

-¡Pequeña!- Exclamó al ver a una pequeña niña rubia, de ojos castaños, que no aparentaba tener más de cinco años. Se agacho para poder ayudarle a levantarse, y ver si se había hecho daño- Disculpa, perdón, no te vi, princesa- dijo sonriendo-¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?¿que parte te duele?- Cuando la pequeña estuvo de pie, miró directamente a Harry, ya que este aun se encontraba a su altura, para revisar si la menor tenia algún tipo de herida, pero Harry se percató de que la niña lo miraba asombrada.

-¡Caracoles hervidos!, ¡Eres Harry Potter!- Exclamó la pequeña, sonriendo tiernamente. Harry rió ante el asombro de la pequeña, ademas sentía que había escuchado esa frase con anterioridad, por lo que le sonrió a la niña.

-Lo soy, princesa, y además soy medimago, dime ¿que te duele algo?-le pregunto tranquilamente, sentía que la pequeña miraba cada parte de su rostro con mucha impresión. Generalmente los más adultos eran así, los menores, exceptuando los sobrinos de Ginny, generalmente le tenían admiración, pero también cierta vergüenza, por lo cual no se le acercaban mucho

-Me duele mi brazo-dijo el pequeña, mostrando a Harry una pequeña razmilladura en su codo- ¿Es verdad que eres un SuperHéroe?-le pregunto el pequeña

-Deja limpiar tu herida-dijo Potter, conjurando un botiquín- no soy un superheroe, derrote a una persona mala, pero tuve mucha ayuda-le contesto a la niña, al ver su cara de expectación-

-WOW-exclamó la pequeña con los ojos bien pequeños- y ahora que ya no hay malos -¿con que persona mala peleas?

-No peleó contra nadie- dijo mientras le limpiaba la herida.

-pero en los dibujos animados que veo, Perry el ornitorrinco, siempre pelea contra el doctor malo…-Harry sonrió ante la comparación de la pequeña

-Bueno, es que esto no es como en los dibujos que ves, el malo ya no esta y esperemos que no vuelva, además los Aurores se encargan de los más malos, y yo me encargo de curar a las pequeñas princesas como tu- le sonrió- ¿Por cierto, tu ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo?

-Si, soy Leah.

-y, pequeña ¿Que hacías en los pasillos del ministerio?-Dándose recién cuenta de que la niña se encontraba sola.

-Ehhh-La menor dudo antes de contestar- Es que estaba con ...Dra.. mi ti… mi papá- se corrigió-tenía una cosa importante y lo acompañe porque me prometió un helado con chispas de colores- dijo inocentemente- pero se me acabaron las hojas que tenía para dibujar y la señora fea que me vigilaba no me quería dar más y salí a ver si podía pedirle a alguien, pero…

-Te perdiste

-Si...de verdad no quería… y es culpa de la señora sin hojas…-dijo la menor acongojada.

-Princesa, ¿Te ayudo a buscar a tu padre?

-¿De verdad señor Harry Potter?-le pregunto la niña emocionada

-De verdad y puedes llamarme Harry, pequeña princesa -Harry le tendió su mano a la pequeña, esa pequeña niña le inspiraba mucha familiaridad, delicadeza y ternura.

-Leah, ¿como se llama tu padre?-Le pregunto

-¡LEAH!¡LEAH!- se escucho gritar desde el otro pasillo, la pequeña salió corriendo, doblando por el pasillo, Harry la logró alcanzar, y vio que se abrazaba a alguien

-Pequeña, no me hagas más esto, tu madre me mataría si se entera…

-No, perdón, pero no es mi culpa, es de la señora fea sin hojas…

-¿MALFOY?- preguntó Harry, en voz alta interrumpiendo la conversación entre el pequeño y el rubio.

-Potter, pensé que habíamos dejado de tratarnos por nuestros apellidos.¿Como estas Harry hace tiempo que no nos vemos?

-Si, la última vez que te vi, fue hace dos años, pero no sabia que tenias una hija

-Digamos que nuestra conversación no duró mucho..

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?,¿vienes de visita?

-No, vuelvo para hacerte la vida imposible- dijo Draco sonriendo- nuevamente- agregó.

-Me alegro Malfoy

-¿es mi idea o estas tratando de decir que me extrañaste?

-Idiota

-Dra… Papa- el señor Harry Potter dijo una palabra fea

-Lo se, y por eso va a tener que invitarnos un chocolate caliente y tu helado de chispas ¿como se te ocurre Potter exponer ante semejante vocabulario a mi pequeña?-Rió Draco

Los adultos y la menor, se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana al ministerio. Draco, dejó que la niña, comiese todo lo que quisiese ya que Potter pagaba. Mientras que ellos pidieron un expreso.

-Y Leah ¿cuantos años tienes?-Le pregunto Harry, mientras que la pequeña disfrutaba su helado triple.

-tengo cuatro .-dijo la pequeña indicándole con sus pequeños dedos- y faltan- empezó a contar con sus deditos- estos días para que tenga cinco.

-Entonces felicidades, princesa- dijo sonriendo ante la cara de la niña, feliz porque pronto estaría de cumpleaños.

-Esta de cumpleaños el 16 de noviembre -le informo Draco

-Bueno, entonces tengo que hacerte un regalo, ya que somos amigos

-¿Soy amiga del señor Harry Potter?- pregunto Leah asombrada, mirando a los dos adultos alternadamente-

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi pequeña amiga princesa- Le sonrió. Draco miraba sonriente la conversación, si alguien se enteraba de esto estaría muerto, pero la cara de felicidad de Leah al ver a Harry, valía la pena.

-¿Que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

-Le pedí a mamá una escoba, pero no quiere dice que es para niños.

-A Leah le gusta el Quidditch- dijo Draco-su mamá no esta muy de acuerdo, pero…

-él me deja volar a escondidas de mamí.

-¡WOW!, eres una princesita rebelde, aunque debes tener mucho cuidado- Le dijo Harry, aunque esto último mirando a Draco-¿Te gustaría ir a ver un partido?

-Sí-Dijo Leah

-Te voy a regalar entradas para tu cumpleaños entonces-le dijo el ex buscador, a lo que la niña, dejó su helado a un lado, y se lanzó a abrazar a Harry con ternura. Harry se sintió extraño, a pesar de que él había convivido con niños anteriormente, esta pequeña le inspiraba algo diferente, algo especial.

-¿Cuando llegaste?-le pregunto Harry a Draco, cuando la menor volvió a su asiento y se concentró en sus dulces.

A principios de la semana-dijo Draco- Tenía que finiquitar unos asuntos en mi trabajo anterior, y volví con Leah.

-Y¿donde te estas quedando?¿no creo que en la mansión Malfoy?

-No, la vendí-respondió el rubio- Compramos una casa- Natalie, mi esposa vino antes para recibir las llaves, pero ahora esta en proceso de remodelación

-No creí que venderías esa casa

-hay veces Potter, que es mejor desprenderse de algunas cosas que te traen cierto tipo de recuerdos, esa casa…no me dejaba vivir en el presente.

-Entiendo...y, ¿donde te estas quedando mientras arreglan tu casa?

-Con Sirius, él nos invitó a quedarnos con él y Remus, ambos están mimando a esta pequeña-sonrió, mirando a Leah, quien ahora se encontraba comiendo una torta de chocolate.

-¿Sirius?

-Si, además me contó…-señaló Draco un poco dudoso-¿Están molestos?

-Si, me escondió información y además la esta ayudando…

-Me gustaría verla, según se, es otra mujer

-Te llevarías una sorpresa

-Bueno, no vas a negar que siempre fue hermosa, no por nada te casaste con ella-le sonrió Draco, de forma superior.

-Si, no te lo niego, pero estos últimos meses con ella, se apago, y no era la mujer que yo quería…

-Por eso…

-Si, se que las cosas no las hice bien, pero todos nos equivocamos

-y, ahora que volvió

-Y ahora que volvió, no se… es… esta hermosa y tan inteligente como siempre-dijo sonriendo con añoranza-… pero Ginny no se puede enterar que te dije esto-terminó, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello, e intentando que las punzadas en su cabeza se fueran.

-¿no estarás arrepentido?¿no Potter?

-No

-Ya veo- dijo- Potter, cambiando de tema, ¿Podríamos hacer algo con nuestras mujeres, para que se conozcan?, además Natalie, se fue de Londres con sus padres cuando tenía ocho, así que no conoce mucho, me gustaría que se divirtiera.

-Suena una buena idea, a Ginny le encanta salir y conocer gente-sonrió-Y, Princesa, ¿Te gusto la torta?-Le pregunto ahora Harry a la niña

-Si, esta super… me encanta-

-y ¿te gusta Londres?

-Si, pero llueve mucho, en casa no llovía tanto…

-Ah, pero esa es una de las gracias de este país.

-Es lindo, a mamá le gusta

-Que bueno…

-Oh… Potter me tengo que ir, quede de ver a Natalie, para elegir los muebles… me va a matar si no llegamos…¿No es cierto, Leah?

-Sip, se va a enojar…

-Bueno, entonces anda tranquilo, estamos en contacto entonces…

-Por supuesto- dijo Draco, extendiendo la mano en forma de despedida a Harry

-Hasta pronto, y princesa ha sido un gusto conocerte-Dijo tiernamente

-Gracias-

-H&H-

Ginny entro como una ráfaga al ministerio, estaba molesta, Harry no había estado pendiente de ella como era costumbre y eso le irritaba, estaba molesta con Granger y el día en que decidió volver a Inglaterra, todo estaba bien sin ella.

-Esa maldita perra me las va a pagar-murmuró irritada mientras caminaba a las oficinas principales del ministerio.

-¿En que oficina puedo encontrar a Hermione Granger?- preguntó secamente a una de las secretarías

-La oficina de las señora Granger, se encuentran en el sector de la oficina del ministro, es la tercera oficina de esa planta-le respondió la secretaria.

-Esa maldita-susurró, fue hasta la oficina, y divisó a la asistente que había llevado a la reunión con los abogados.

-¿Donde esta tu jefa?- le preguntó secamente

-Señorita Weasley-la mujer la reconoció- Ella no esta, salio a una reunión con el ministro y luego sale su vuelo a Estados Unidos, vuelve en dos semanas.

-Desgraciada- esta vez no ocultó su ira- Dile a la perra de tu jefa apenas hable contigo, que la estoy buscando, ¿Te quedo claro, niña?

-Sí, señorita-le respondió atemorizada, la asistente de Hermione. Mientras Ginny, se giró para salir del lugar e ir a la madriguera, en esos momentos la única que la podría ayudar, era su madre.

-Gin, querida, Harry ya te eligió una vez, lo va hacer de nuevo- dijo la señora Weasley, intentando calmar a su hija, que había llegado desesperada a buscar ayuda

-Si, pero ahora es el quien no quiere darle el divorcio- indicó molesta- a estas alturas no me voy a poder casar con Harry.

-Amor, tienes que convencerlo de que le de la casa, no entiendo porque se aferra tanto a esa casa roñosa, además tu que eres su mujer no puedes entrar, con mayor razón.

-Si, pero Harry salió con toda esa tontería sentimental de que es la casa de sus padres,¡una idiotez!-exclamó- Pero yo odio esa casa...es horrible

-Debería agradecer que la mosca muerta de Hermione no le pidió nada más

-Esa es otra idiota, pero es verdad

-hija, tu sabes que debes convencer a Harry, de esa manera se podrán casar

-Si, pero no bajo la ley mágica

-Eso a estas alturas da lo mismo, vas a tener el apellido Potter, y eso es lo importante.

-Yo todavía creo que debería embarazarme, no me gusta la idea de arruinar mi cuerpo por un mocoso, pero es la forma más útil de asegurar tener el apellido de Harry.

-¡no!, ya te he dicho que esa es una mala idea en tu situación

-No entiendo… lo sabes-Exclamó Ginevra

-Si tuvieses un hijo de Harry, no sería reconocido, por que Harry aún no anula su matrimonio mágico, , y nuestra ley, solo reconoce a los hijos nacidos dentro del matrimonio realizado. Por lo tanto un hijo tuyo con Harry, por mucho que el le quiera dar el apellido, sería un Weasley. Por ello Harry, tiene que anular el matrimonio Magico, nuestras leyes son mucho más estrictas que la del mundo muggle.

-Esto es una injusticia.

-Si, pero debes tener algo en claro, ellos firman su separación y tu buscas quedar embarazada- señaló Molly seriamente

-Lo se mama, lo se…

-H&H-

Draco, se encontraba abrazado a su mujer, en un pequeño sillón, que se encontraba en su habitación, comentándole lo que había aconteciendo durante el día

-Hermione, ella te va a matar...

-Lo se, pero fue inevitable-le respondió Draco, acariciando la espalda de Natalie

-Confio en que cuidaríamos a Leah durante estas dos semanas, sabes lo que me costo convencerla de dejarla viajar contigo y más aún que la dejara con nosotros estas dos semanas. No se despeja de ella por ningun segundo. La pobre Hermione necesitaba un poco de aire y por eso le di esta idea... por eso acepto, pero si se entera, nunca más nos dejara ver a nuestra ahijada. Te va a matar

-Lo se amor, pero ¿Que podía hacer?

-¿Como se te fue a escapar una niña de casi cinco años, se supone que tienes entrenamiento como auror

-Eso es un golpe bajo, estaba en la entrevista por el puesto de trabajo y a Leah no le quisieron dar más hojas para colorear, y fue a buscar más, allí choco con Potter, no sabia que iba a estar allí, se supone que trabaja en San Mungo,

-Esto es cosa del destino, se tenían que encontrar, pero le fallamos a Hermione

-Por lo menos creyó, que Leah es mi hija, además el hechizo ayudo

-Hermione, lleva años exponiendo esto y tu lo expones en menos de un segundo

-Entiendo, entiendo, pero no sigamos hablando de lo que paso, si no de lo que vamos a hacer

-¿De verdad estaba entusiasmada al ver a Harry?

-Si, es su superheroe favorito... todo gracias a Sirius, y Remus

-¿Como si tu no hubieses contribuido?

-Por eso, no me arrepentí de haberlos juntado, aunque sea unos veinte minutos, le brillaban los ojitos, y extrañamente Harry estaba emocionado con ella, la llamaba princesita

-Te he dicho que serias un excelente padre- le dijo Natalie, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su marido, mientras Draco sonreía- pero, de vuelta a lo anterior, eso es una sorpresa.

-Es la sangre, Nat- dijo Draco- existe una conexión entre ambos muy fuerte, y ahora hay que hablar con Leah, para que no le cuente a Herm, que conoció a su heroe favorito gracias a su sexy padrino-dijo riendo.

-no te rias tanto, pobre Herm, además de lidiar con todo esto, además Leah hizo de harry su héroe favorito, gracias a las historias, los cromos en las ranas de chocolate y todo lo demás.

-Siempre he sido de la idea de que Granger debiera decirle la verdad a Potter-indicó Draco, esta vez un poco más serio

-No, Potter no tiene ningún derecho, menos después de lo que le hizo.

-Harry... sabes, Harry estaba raro, cuando me hablo de Hermione, dijo que estaba hermosa, no se supone, que debas encontrar hermosa a tu ex y tenia esa mirada de idiota , que tenia siempre que estaba con ella , ¿Tu crees que ella todavía sienta algo por él?-le pregunto Draco a su esposa

-La verdad, a pesar de que me diga lo contrario, yo estoy segura de que nunca lo olvido, y lo va a olvidar

-a propósito, me llamo Mark, viene a Londres en búsqueda de Hermione, sabes que no se dará por vencido.

-Lo se, me gusta Mark para Herm, mira que abrir un restaurant, solo para tener una escusa y seguir a Herm, es lindo de su parte.

-Pero Hermione no le hace caso, pobre desperdicia su dinero- dijo sarcástico el rubio.- pero bueno, ya fue mucho de ellos por hoy, ahora nos toca a nosotros, por que ya sabes... me encantaría ser padre- Dijo riendo, mientras tomaba a Natalie, como recién casados, y la llevaba a su cama.

* * *

><p>Bueno, termino el tercer capitulo, esperó con toda mi alma que les haya gustado, me costo mucho escribirlo, por que un pajarito me dijo, que fuera una nena de papá... y eso me quedo dando vuelta, analizando los pro y contra. En un principio pense que el pequeño debia ser un niño, ya que de esta manera iba a poder conectar más facilmente con Harry... pero, ¿Quien quiere facilitarle el camino a Harry?, por lo menos yo no, aún.<p>

Espero que les guste esa decisión.

Aún quedan misterios por resolver... pero, pronto entenderán todo...

Sin más me despido, agradeciendo a cada una de ustedes, y nos vemos en el prox capitulo... y como siempre les dejo un pequeño adelantillo...

_-La verdad señor Weasley, se que usted no quería esto para su hija, yo no lo querría para la mía. Pero amo a Gin, y lo que dice además es verdad, yo aún no he dejado a Hermione, por que siento lastima por ella._

Saludos... nos leemos...


	5. Vínculos inquiebrantables

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona**

Acá me encuentro nuevamente, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo, que tiene una función más aclaratoria.

Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, por que esta historia es tanto mía como de ustedes, que siempre están aportando un granito de arena con sus ideas, comentarios, y especulaciones. Me agrada que quieran ser participes. He tratado de contestar a cada una sus comentarios, así, que como favor les pido, que me digan si han recibido mis respuestas, ya que hay veces que no se si el mensaje esta enviado (como que me gana un poco el sistema de Fanfiction... XD). Por otra parte, a quienes no les puedo responder... por que son invitados, les agradezco también sus ideas y aportes... :)

En cuanto a la historia, a mi me encanto la forma en que se conocieron Leah y HArry, creo que como coincidencia era la mejor forma, el destino los quiere juntos. Ahora... se que algunas pensaban que debí haber seguido la linea original y que Leah fuese niño, pero... como bien le conteste, yo también lo pensaba, pero veo que Harry, tendría más dificultades de conectarse con ella. Con un niño siempre el padre puede encontrar cosas en común, pero no siempre saben como actuar, que hacer en el caso de una niña.

Harry puede ser muy infantil cuando quiere...

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap, nos vemos más adelante...!

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Vínculos inquebrantables<strong>

-Amor-pronunció Ginny, saludando a Harry, quien acababa de llegar a el departamento que compartía con Ginny- llegaste temprano a casa- señaló la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina, con un café en su mano

-Si-respondió, dejando su maletín en el sillón de la sala, mientras que besaba a la pelirroja, sin muchos ánimos- la verdad tuve un día interesante

-¿Por qué?-interrogó, suspicaz la menor de los Weasley-

-Volvió Draco Malfoy-Expresó el ex buscador con una sonrisa divertida-Esta casado y tiene una pequeña niña, que es tan dulce, que no parece que fuese hija de Malfoy

-Vaya, no sabia que te gustaban los niños, a mis sobrinos apenas los tratas-Menciono, con un dejo inquisidor, Harry últimamente estaba muy cambiante, hace algunos meses le había dicho que aún no estaban listos para hacer familia, él aún no quería ser padre. Ginny se sentó en su sillón, quería conversar con él, como dijo su madre, sacar el tema y convencerlo, ocupando todas las tácticas que pudiera.

-Me gustan los niños, soy pediatra-Refutó, sentándose junto a ella, y pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la pelirroja atrayendola a su pecho. El buscador, buscaba tener algún rastro de la calidez que tu pareja te puede proporcionar, la conversación con Malfoy había quedado dando vueltas en sus pensamientos- y si juego con tus sobrinos, es solo que no se… la niña era muy simpática.

-Entiendo, podríamos hacer algo ¿me gustaría conocer a quien atrapó a Malfoy?-indicó divertida.

-Si, eso mismo pensamos,Natalie su señora, no conoce Londres, es inglesa, pero dejo el país muy pequeña.

-Que bien, le puedo enseñar los mejores lugares

-Esa es mi chica-Exclamó contento- besándola nuevamente,

-Harry-Lo llamó, separándose del beso que le estaba dando el ojiverde-¿Haz pensado que vas a hacer con lo del divorcio?

-Si, no voy a dejarle esa casa tan fácilmente-aseveró drásticamente, molesto por el cambio en la conversación

-Pero amor- insistió la pelirroja, sin notar la molestia en el rostro de Harry, quien entrecerró sus ojos- no crees que puede ser una buena solución, no puedo entrar a esa casa y tu más que nadie sabe que no podemos vivir allí, tu mismo me has dicho que es inhabitable, ¿Como piensas que podremos formar una familia allí?

-Gin-La llamo-Amor, no quiero discutir, sabes que esa casa guarda un valor sentimental muy grande para mí

-Pero es solo una casa vieja-Rebatió la pelirrojo, sus palabras irritaron más al pelinegro, quien se levantó molesto de su asiento, con su rostro contraído, aguantando las ganas que tenía de gritarle a su novia, ¿es que ella no entendía lo que esa casa significaba para él?

-No es solo una casa, y sinceramente esperaba que pudieras entenderlo-la contradijo, levantando la voz, haciendo ver su malestar. Necesitaba relajarse, quería que Gin, lo apoyara como la pareja que eran, y no estuviera reclamando a cada momento. Además estaba seguro de que Hermione no la quería solo por la gran biblioteca de su madre. Necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a entender todo esto. Fue hasta su escritorio, esperaba por lo menos que ella lo pudiese ayudar a resolver alguna de sus dudas.

-HYH-

Luna, había llegado hace poco a su casa, habían ido todos a dejar a Hermione al Aeropuerto, intentando explicarle que todos ellos se encargarán de Leah, para que se calmara. Fred, fue a dejar a Luna a su casa, quedándose unos minutos, ya que la rubia lo invito a pasar. Fred, buscaba abrazar a rubia en cada momento, mientras ella preparaba algo para cenar, pero fue interrumpido cuando vio a una lechuza gris, posarse en la ventana de la cocina.

-Vaya- Exclamó con sorpresa - es una carta de Harry-señaló Luna viendo el sobre.

-¿Que querrá?¿no estarás saliendo en secreto con él también?¿no?-interrogó Fred, con una sonrisa pícara plasmada en su rostro, dejando finalmente un beso en el cuello.

-Para empezar, no estoy saliendo en secreto contigo, solo que no toda la gente se ha enterado de que estamos juntos hace casi un año, y segundo, si en el remoto caso me pudiera interesar alguien al punto de salir con él en secreto ¿crees que te lo diría?-cuestionó divertida ante las palabras de su novio.

-Nop, estoy seguro de que no-repuso Fred-Pero, veamos que quiere-inquirió tratando de averiguar que quiere su cuñado. La rubia abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta.

Luna:

_Espero que estés bien, necesito hablar contigo, quizá eres la única que me puede dar algunas respuestas. Se que has estado en contacto con Hermione. Creo que entiendo por que no me contaste, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda. Si accedes, podemos juntarnos mañana en la casa de mis padres a las 4:00 de la tarde. No me envíes una respuesta, si no llegas entenderé tus motivos_

_Abrazos, Harry._

-Esto se esta poniendo ñaló la ex ravenclaw, releyendo la carta. La dejo en la mesa mientras terminaba de cocinar y el pelirrojo la ayudaba a poner la mesa, para la cena.

-¿Vas a ir?-le interrogó Fred.

-Sí-afirmó- me interesa saber las teorías que tiene Harry respecto a lo que esta pasando, a Harry a pesar de todo igual le tengo aprecio, porque siento que hay algo más escondido-acusó-Además, Natalie me comento que Harry conoció a Leah hoy.

-¡OH!-soltó -Esto se esta volviendo color hormiga.

-Todos tenemos claro que de una u otra manera que Hermione le debería contar la verdad a HArry, contarle que tienen una hija juntos, pero también sabemos que él no merece saberlo, no después de lo que le hicieron tu hermana y él-reflexionó Luna, mientras se sentaba a comer, con su novio-Pero, creo que la vuelta de Herm a Londres esta poniendo todo patas arriba y sinceramente espero que Merlín nos ayude-Confesó

-Rubia-la llamó Fred, intentando cambiar el tema-Quiero hacerte una propuesta-reveló sonriendo traviesamente

-¿De que se trata?-Cuestionó la rubia

-Vivamos juntos- directamente el pelirrojo

-¡Wow!- Exclamó sorprendida- Me lo dices sin ningún tipo de anestesia, no que tu no podías estar separado de tu doble

-Te parece muy rápido- indagó con temor de haber asustado a su novia-pensé que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para esto, nos conocemos hace años, y si te preocupa mi familia, ellos no se deben involucrar en mis decisiones-le explico seriamente, tratando que que ella entendiera que su propuesta no era parte de sus bromas diarias-y, lo creas o no, fue mi doble quien me dio la idea.

-Bueno- dijo Luna, soltando una pequeña risa, antes de contestar-Entonces voy a tener que agradecerle a George, ya que a mi novio no se le ocurren las ideas por sí solo-guardo silencio unos minutos, provocando que Fred temiera, esperando ante las palabras-Pero acepto-dijo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Excelente-Exclamó riendo, se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a la rubia, la tomó de la cintura acercandola a él, besando delicadamente, pero con mucha pasión- ahora tenemos que elegir el mejor lugar para nosotros y nuestra familia-Dijo, al terminar el beso.

-Esa es una buena idea amor-dijo, abrazándose al cuello de su novio, mientras él acariciaba su cuello, con sus labios.

-Lo se, lo se, tu novio es una persona muy inteligente-Y continuaron su sesión de besos.

La tarde del sábado, Luna, dejó el turno en el Quisquilloso para poder reunirse con Harry, tal como Harry le pidió, no contesto a su carta, intuía que era para que Ginevra no sospechara nada.

Se apareció, cerca de la casa de los padres de Harry, la última vez que había estado allí fue para una fiesta de San Valentín, hace casi seis años atrás, ya que Harry y Herm, siempre celebraban el día en que el ex buscador le propuso matrimonio.

-Veamos, si la casa me rechaza también- se dijo a sí misma la rubia, cruzando la pequeña reja-Al parecer, Hermione estaba en lo cierto- llegó hasta la puerta, eran las 4:03 minutos. Apenas puso su mano en la puerta,sintió que alguien abría

-¡Luna!-exclamó Harry con sorpresa- ¡viniste!

-Por supuesto-contestó, ingresando a la casa, al parecer Harry no había abandonado el lugar, como creían todos

-¿Te preguntaras por que te escribí?-le cuestiono el medimago

-La verdad-comentó Luna- creo que tengo una ligera impresión de que quieres hablarme

-Entiendo-musitó-Tu, estos años estuviste en contacto con Hermione ¿Cierto?

-Cierto-Respondió- cuando se fue, supe de inmediato que debía buscarla, y sabía donde hacerlo-reveló la rubia-no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle que tenía mi apoyo, y que de haber sabido lo que pasaba, se lo hubiese dicho, es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y a pesar de que en un principio pensamos muy diferente, surgió una gran amistad entre ambas-Terminó, sentándose al frente de la chimenea de la casa, en donde se encontraban fotos de los padres de Harry, y alguna de el trió de oro, se percató, que entre medio de esas fotografías se encontraba una que ella había tomado, la noche del casamiento de sus amigos, por lo que sonrió levemente. No tenía ninguna fotografía con Ginny.

-Entiendo-Susurró- yo … yo, no quise que las cosas se dieran así-balbuceo Potter, sentándose enfrente de su amiga.

-Harry-lo llamó-La verdad no me interesa saber que te llevo a engañar y burlarse de quien consideras el amor de tu vida, lo hecho, hecho está y es muy difícil que puedas reparar tamaño error-le sermoneo Luna.

-Yo…

-Tu, estas confundido ¿o, me equivoco?-Cuestionó de forma inquisidora

-Yo, la verdad, no se que pensar, creí tantas cosas, partiendo por Sirius, siempre pensé que me entendía, no pensé que podía estar en contacto con ella-termino un tanto turbado

-Hay cosas de las que te puedes sorprender Harry, mucho más de lo que crees-señaló Luna de forma enigmática

-¿Por qué accediste a venir Luna?-interrogó Potter.

-Por que creo, que ambos necesitan ayuda-profirió la rubia- amas a Hermione tanto que te da miedo admitirlo-aseguró, ignorando la mirada de Harry, que la miraba como si fuese el mismo Voldemort, resurgiendo desde las más oscuras profundidades- Se que no la olvidaste, y de verdad aún no me explico, qué demonios te llevo a engañarla, pero… se que esa mirada Harry, es la misma que vi en ella, en el momento que se encontraron-finalizó sabiamente

-Estas… Estas- tartamudeó- insinuando que ella todavía siente algo por mi…

-Y tu por ella…-agregó

-Eso es una locura-rebatió Harry, asustado por las palabras de la rubia, eso no podía suceder, él rompió su matrimonio seis años atrás porque se había dado cuenta que había sido un error, quizá el más grande error de su vida.

-No- le contradijo- Una locura Harry, es el abismo que los separó,locura fue que la engañaste y rompiste su corazón, su autoestima, que echaste por la borda años de amistad, de compresión, de compañerismo, de lealtad, por quizá alguien que no vale tanto como tu quieres creer

-Luna, entiendo, y te equivocas con respecto a Ginny-le refutó el ojiverde.

-Pero el motivo de tu carta es otro-sentenció

-Así es-contestó Harry- tu sabes que yo no tengo mucho conocimiento de tradiciones mágicas, no me crié dentro del mundo mágico, hasta los 11 años, lo sabes- Luna asintió- Remus, nos explicó un acerca de a que se podría deber el hecho de que Ginny no pueda entrar, pero, tengo dudas, y conociendo a Rems, él estará de lado de Sirius y me dará un sermón que en estos momentos no quiero recibir.

-Acá no se esta de lado de nadie, Harry espero que lo entiendas, para Sirius, y tu lo sabes bien, Herm, es como su hija, asi como tu su hijo, no debe ser fácil para el.

-bueno, la verdad no quiero hablar de él ahora-señaló Harry- Es sobre esta casa, siento que algo está escondido acá, siento que hay un misterio que ronda esta casa. ¿Cómo es posible que tu puedas entrar sin ningún problema y Ginny cada vez que lo intenta, es arrastrada afuera?¿Porque Hermione tiene tanto interés en esta casa?. Remus me explicó que se debe a ciertas cláusulas del matrimonio Mágico.

-Es cierto, tu debes saber que el matrimonio mágico, es una de las tradiciones más importante para nuestra cultura-le explicó la ravenclaw- Antiguamente era la única forma de conservar la pureza de la sangre, por lo cual nuestros antepasados buscaron proteger esta unión a toda costa

-Si, algo así me explicó Remus-Menciono Harry

-Bueno, gracias a eso, se empezó a buscar la manera de que estos matrimonios no se pudieran deshacer con facilidad. En el matrimonio muggle te une un papel y promesas, pero sabemos que estas se pueden romper con facilidad-dijo Luna con un dejo acusatorio

-Ya veo, pero el Matrimonio mágico también se puede romper con facilidad

-Es cierto-aceptó Luna-pero, por ejemplo si tu te casas de forma muggle, tu esposa obtiene tu apellido, si se separan, ella deja de tener tu apellido y si te vuelves a casar, tu próxima esposa tendrá tu apellido y todas las ventajas del matrimonio, en cambio, en el matrimonio mágico, solo te puedes casar una vez, por que haz hecho una elección, y lo sellaste con un juramento, puedes anular el matrimonio, pero como castigo, no podrás casarte nuevamente-Agregó

-Pero, tiene que haber un motivo más grande, es decir, no debe ser solo un castigo

-Bueno- masculló Luna, pensando si comentarlo o no-hay algo más, es por protección

-Protección ¿de que?-Interrogó Harry intrigado

-Más bien ¿A quien?-señaló Luna, el ojiverde la miró extrañado-te pondré un ejemplo, en las familias muggles, que uno ve a menudo, muchas veces cuando se divorcian, separan o lo que sea, los dos no son los únicos involucrados

-claro que lo son

-No, te olvidas de los niños, en muchas ocasiones los padres se hacen los desentendidos y optan por abandonar a sus mujeres y no se hacen cargo de sus hijos, no los reconocen

-En eso tienes razón

-Bueno, el matrimonio mágico busca evitar esto, busca que los hijos de cada unión sean reconocidos, a pesar de una separación

-entiendo el punto, Luna, ¿pero en una segunda unión es posible que exista la posibilidad de que nazca un niño

-Harry, no se como aprobaste Historia de la Magia, esto también| lo enseñaban, no sólo la guerra de los enanos-comento, tratando de que la conversación no fuese tan tensa-Es cierto, lo podrás reconocer, pero para los registros mágicos será considerado ilegítimo-explicó-Es una injusticia tremenda, y se han buscado hacer modificaciones a los estatutos mágicos, pero son leyes muy antiguas, arraigadas a las tradiciones.

-Entonces de esa manera se protegen los apellidos de las más famosas familias mágicas.

-Así es

-Pero qué tiene que ver esto, con la casa-Observó Harry

-Tiene todo que ver-dijo Luna- el matrimonio mágico, es aceptar una lista de acuerdos y compromisos. La idea es proteger todo lo que tenga que ver con la unión, el juramento que se hace, es una derivación del juramento inquebrantable, pero en vez de la muerte obtienes una lista de restricciones al incumplirlo, como la que te explique antes, entre muchas otras.

-Esto es complicado

-Si-aseveró la rubia-finalmente si tu cometes una acción que lleva a terminar dicho compromiso, esta será castigada.

-¿un castigo como no dejar entrar a mi novia a mi propia casa?, además ¿como la casa va a saber que engañe a mi esposa?

-¿Como un sombrero, sabe lo que piensas y decide en qué casa ponerte?-Dijo sarcástica-Es el mundo mágico-agregó. Harry quedó en silencio unos minutos-

-Creo que lo entiendo

-Mira, te voy a ser sincera, cuando llegue aquí pensaba que a mí también me iba a expulsar-confesó Luna-Esta casa tiene mucha historia mágica, por lo que puede existir algo de ello en todo esto u otro asunto que no estamos viendo-Luna, tenía la impresión de que Hermione estaba ocultando algo más.

-¿Tiene que ver con la unión de las sangres?-interrogó Harry, después de reflexionar unos minutos. Luna lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba hablar de ese tema con él.

-Podría ser una posibilidad-Contesto dudosa- esa el la clave del matrimonio mágico, por eso el juramento es tan drástico, y por eso también buscan cambiarlo.

-Recuerdo, que para casarnos en el mundo mágico, para la elaboración de nuestras argollas nos pidieron a ambos unas gotas de sangre. No mucho fue casi un pinchazo.

-Puede estar vinculado con el tema de la casa, porque es la forma de unión más fuerte que existe en este mundo- no quiso continuar ni darle ideas a Harry. Con esta conversación ya era suficiente- Creo, no te lo puedo asegurar, que la casa rechaza a Ginny, porque la toma como una enemiga.

-Se protege

-Algo así-Respondió-Mira, Harry, esto es muy complicado, esta lleno de condiciones y leyes mágicas que entrampan todo, ya es toda una complicación el que hayan decidido casarse ante las dos leyes…

-Lo se, lo estoy viendo.

-Finalmente, todo esto son las consecuencias de tus acciones Harry.

-Luna, ¿Sabes el motivo de porque busca quedarse con la casa?

-La verdad, no lo se, se lo pregunté en cuanto me entere de su petición, pero no me ha dicho nada, creo que sabes que es muy reservada en cuanto a sus planes-No podía confesar la verdad.

-y, ¿es cierto que volvió estrictamente por cuestiones laborales?

-si fuera por ella nunca hubiese vuelto, Harry- contestó seriamente- No volvió por ti, tenía que devolver el favor que le hizo el ministro, al trasladarla a Estados Unidos rápidamente

-¿Sufrió mucho?-Soltó sin pensar, turbando un poco a Luna, quien no pensaba a estas alturas a Harry le interesará cuánto sufrió su ex esposa.

-No creo que esto te interese a estas alturas Harry.

-Es que no se que pensar, se va devastada, no sé nada de ella en años, pero al parecer todos los que me rodean si, vuelve cambiada, hermosa-dijo, llamando la atención de Luna, pero al parecer Harry no se percató de sus palabras, por lo rápido que estaba hablando- no era la misma Hermione que se fue hace seis años, y sus exigencias para el divorcio demasiado extrañas y parecerá hasta contenta con esta separación

-Bueno, no se que esperabas Harry-expresó molesta, al ver el camino que estaba llevando esta conversación-Que no se hubiese ido, que aceptara la humillación a la cual la expusiste, o bien que volviera apagada, y se abalanzara llorando sobre ti, rogándote que no la dejaras-soltó exasperada- no seas ridículo-Sentenció

-Luna..

-Luna nada Harry, Hermione se merece ser feliz, no esperes que siga siendo la misma de antes, o que te trate igual que antes, eso sería pedir mucho- le regaño la rubia- Pienso que aún existen sentimientos entre ustedes aun, pero por como te comportas y piensas, siento que sería un error que ustedes volvieran.

-¿Error?

-Ronald me comento una vez, que pensabas que Hermione era la culpable de su quiebre matrimonial, ella ya no te satisfacía como mujer, que la notabas alejada de ti, y te diste cuenta que Ginny te podía ofrecer algo más. Creo que mientras sigas pensando eso mismo, nunca vas a madurar y quizá ella tenga razón y hay cosas que no mereces saber, en serio da pena todo esto Harry tu me das pena-Dijo Luna antes de salir, dando un portazo. Dejando a Harry siendo invadido por los fantasmas del pasado, que no hacían más que remarcar todas sus equivocaciones.

-H&H-

Hermione, al llegar a Nueva York pido tomar un respiro, y tranquilizarse luego de la intensa semana que había tenido, sabía que le esperaban muchas más luego de estas dos semanas, pero en estos momentos lo único que esperaba era olvidarse de lo que vendría.

Antes de pisar el suelo británico, estaba más que segura de que había dejado el pasado atrás, todos intentaron convencerla de que si estaba en Londres era prácticamente lógico que Harry se enterara de la existencia de Leah, pero ella no le podía hacer eso a su hija. No quería que ella supiera que su padre, era un hombre que no tuvo ninguna vergüenza, engañando descaradamente a su esposa. No quería que ella tuviera esa imagen de Harry, no después de verse obligada a contarle la historia de Harry Potter, y que gracias a Sirius, Remus, Draco y Teddy, lo convirtiera en su héroe personal. Era un martirio, pero no le podía negar a su hija conocer la historia del mundo mágico, a pesar de que Harry estuviese implicado en ella.

Además, a esto se le sumo que Sirius le recrimino, varias cosas durante su semana en Londres.

-Flash Back-

-¿Llegó Leah?

-Si, llegó esta mañana con mis padres y Draco.

-¿Esa fue la llamada que recibiste temprano?

-¿Me estás controlando Sirius?-le cuestiono Hermione, quedándose tranquila, dejando un par de libros sobre su escritorio-Pero si, le pedí a Draco que me avisara en cuanto llegaran

-Sabes que no, pero todo esto… Harry no me habla-se defendió el animago.

-Tu te ofreciste a tramitar el divorcio-le recordó la castaña-y eso fue cuando te dije que volvía a Londres, tenias tiempo para cambiar de opinión-agregó

-Si acepte- dijo Sirus-es porque se de la existencia de Leah, otro abogado no hubiese sido capaz de mantener el secreto.

-Lo se y te lo agradezco, ¿pero siento que me quieres decir algo o estás molesto por alguna cosa?-le cuestiono, sabía que Sirius estaba haciendo esto por el cariño que le tenia tanto a Leah como a ella.

-La verdad, es que si Hermione-soltó canuto- eres como mi hija, y Leah, es mi nieta, pero Harry es mi ahijado, es mi hijo y te insisto el tiene el derecho de saber de su hija. Los gemelos, Luna, Draco, Natalie, Remus tus padres, yo, inclusive el famoso Mark, todos ellos saben que Leah es tu hija, y no nos puedes esperar que sigamos guardando el secreto. Además, me molesta que la ocultes… ¿Que es eso de viajar separadas?

-Se te olvidó que el ministro de magia también sabe de su existencia, y Sirius, no te permito decir que estoy ocultando a mi hijo, si hay algo que me enorgullece es él y lo sabes perfectamente.-Dijo Hermione molesta ante las palabras del animago- La estoy protegiendo de todo esto, sabes por lo que pase y no quiero que Leah tenga que lidiar con alguien que no la quiso.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, nunca se lo dijiste-rebatió Sirius.

-Sirius, si Harry hubiera querido formar una familia conmigo, nunca- Hermione bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas-nunca-reitero con fuerzas- me hubiese engañado de la forma que lo hizo, no se hubiese burlado de mi de la manera que lo hizo. Así que tengo motivos de sobra para saber que él no quería tener hijos conmigo

-Fin Flash Back-

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento en Uper East Side, fue hasta la habitación de su pequeña, la extrañaba demasiado, pero Nat tenía razón, de alguna manera, este tiempo, la ayudaría a aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Tomo una foto de su hija cuando bebé y la llevó a su habitación, en donde esperaba conciliar el sueño, y dormir, lo que no había podido en Londres… pero como era costumbre las pesadillas la invadieron

Veía a Harry, en la cocina de la madriguera conversando con otras personas, no podía distinguir sus rostros, eran sombras, pero podía oír claramente la voz de su esposo diciendo

-La verdad señor Weasley, se que usted no quería esto para su hija, yo no lo querría para la mía. Pero amo a Gin, y lo que dice además es verdad, yo aún no he dejado a Hermione, por que siento lastima por ella.

Y, como era ya costumbre, también la castaña se despertaba bañada en lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado, como vieron trate en lo posible de aclarar algunas cosas, pero vienen otras más interesantes...<p>

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, que siempre es un agrado leerlos..

Nuevamente agradezco a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y siguen la historia, eso me hace escribir con más ganas...

Como se acerca navidad, y es mi época favorita del año, voy a tratar de hacerles un regalo... partiendo por dejarles el nombre del próximo cap, y algunos avances... Espero poder tener este cap listo antes de las fiestas, para poder hacer un especial navideño... jijiji

bueno, no molesto más y vamos con los avances...

* * *

><p><strong>5. Seis Años Atrás<strong>

-Felicidades Sra. Potter, esta embarazada- dijo la doctora, indicando un pequeño bulto que se reflejaba en una pantalla. Mientras Hermione, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Creo, que es lo mejor mamá-respondió, tratando de evitar que siguiesen cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar en esos momentos, en que se encontraba internada grave en el hospital. Alejarse era lo más sensato.

-Espero te aproveche-Susurró Hermione, en su oído para que solo él escuchase. Se separo del, y camino dignamente hasta la chimenea. Lo observo sonriendo. Harry había entendido todo, Hermione lo había descubierto.

Nos leemos pronto...


	6. Seis Años Atrás

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona**

Creo que no hay escusas que valgan, les prometí un capitulo antes de navidad y un regalo... pero creo sinceramente que la navidad y sus preparativos me consumieron. Además que atravesé una etapa de depresión por el fin de mitad de temporada de Arrow... es un martirio esperar hasta el 21 de enero.

Pero bueno, aca estoy nuevamente, con un capitulo nuevo, que espero que les guste, es un regalito para ustedes

Nuevamente como siempre agradezco todos sus comentarios, sus aportes son realmente valiosos para que esta historia siga firme y construyéndose con muchas ganas.

Por eso mismo, invito a todos los lectores que me dejen consultas acerca de la historia, o ideas, o si quieren saber acerca de quien escribe... la idea es contestarla al fin de la historia, dentro de los próximos caps.

La conversación que tuvo Luna con Harry va a influir dentro de este caps, espero sinceramente que les encante...

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap, nos vemos más adelante...!

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Seis años atrás<strong>

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que Hermione había regresado a Estados Unidos, Leah, hablaba con ella tres veces al día como mínimo, y en la noche se contactaban gracias a los polvos flu. Era viernes, y la pequeña, según notaba Natalie, se veía triste, por lo que con Draco decidieron hacer algo para animarla.

-Leah, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-Le preguntó Natalie a la niña, mientras corría las cortinas de su habitación, dejando entrar la luz- tus padrinos hoy son tus padrinos mágicos y van ha hacer todo lo que pidas-agregó sonriendole a la menor.

-Quiero ver una película de princesas-dijo la niña levantándose entretenida, saltando en su cama.

-Bien, entonces bajemos a tomar el desayuno con tu padrino, los abuelos Sirius y Remus, nos arreglamos y salimos

-Yep, y ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones?-preguntó la menor

-Si, por supuesto

-Y ¿podemos invitar a mi amigo Harry Potter?-pregunto nuevamente de manera inocente, Natalie no esperaba esa pregunta, culparía después a su esposo.

-Veremos que podemos hacer, el esta con su novia.

-¿tiene novia?-pregunto con tristeza.

-Si, se llama Ginevra Weasley-contesto, viendo la cara de decepción que puso la pequeña-¿A que se debe esa carita, Leah?

-Es que pensé que no tenía novio, y es que no me gusta Mark para mi mami, ella y mi amigo Harry podría ser novios y casarse y ella podría vestirse de blanco y esas cosas bonitas que hacer todas esas cosas lindas que hacen las princesas-Contestó alegre

La respuesta de Leah, dejó impresionada a la Natalie, nunca pensó, que quisiera actuar de casamentera, y menos en los más remotos pensamientos, supusieron que quisiera ver a harry casado con Herm. Si, más tarde culparía a Draco.

**-Flash Back-**

-Hola, soy Natalie Bale, mi jefe me informo que me mandó a llamar-Dijo la mujer con cabello de color rosa entrando a la oficina de Hermione.

-Si, así es… me informaron que usted es fotógrafa y trabaja para el Diario de Salem Times-Preguntó Hermione, interesada.

-Lo soy, ¿en que puedo ser útil?

-Se que tambien trabajas en el mundo muggle¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Si, ¿tiene algún problema con eso señora Granger?

-No, para nada, soy hija de muggles y defiendo nuestro derechos-se defendió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Natalie noto sus ojeras, al parecer Granger era joven, pero su rostro cansado, su vestimenta y su seriedad la hacían aparentar muchos más

-Me alegro, si no empezaremos a tener problemas-contestó duramente.

-Se que tomaste fotografías de la protesta de los profesores de magia de la universidad de Salem

-Si, ¿Estoy en problemas?-Preguntaba ya que esas fotos no salieron en el periódico para evitar problemas

-No, es solo que me molesta que traten de ocultar esa información, más aún cuando estamos tratando de mejorar las cosas dentro del ministerio

-¿No eres de acá cierto?

-Lo dices por el acento

-No, lo digo porque acá hace décadas que es lo mismo, por eso me aburrí, me encanta la fotografía y disfruto de esto, pero acá no les gusta la información… una imagen vale más que mil palabras, así que por eso me involucre con la fotografía en el mundo muggle.

-Bueno, eso es lo que estoy buscando cambiar, y para eso me mandaron buscar, creo que haremos un buen equipo Natalie,

-Gracias señora Granger

-Puedes llamarme Hermione, y no soy señora, ya no-ahi pudo percatarse Natalie que esa mirada de cansancio era el reflejo únicamente de tristeza.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Natalie no pudo evitar recordar la vez que conoció a la que es hoy su mejor amiga y todo lo que sufrió los primeros años de su estancia en New bien le parecia divertido ver a Leah tan entusiasmada con Harry, no podía evitar pensar en todo el daño que el buscador había causado en la vida de su mejor amiga.

Luego de unas horas, después de que Draco le enviara una invitación a Harry para reunirse con ellos en Londres, la pequeña y sus padrinos, junto a Potter y su novia, se encontraban caminando por las calles del centro de Londres, estaba comenzando noviembre, y ya algunas tiendas empezaban a lucir aspectos más navideños, por lo que Leah estaba encantada, preparando sus peticiones para Santa y para su cumpleaños, para el cual ya faltaban pocos días.

**-H&H-**

-Recibí esta mañana una carta de Teddy, me pide que arreglemos las cosas con Harry, porque lo invito a pasar la navidad con nosotros y, al parecer Harry se negó-le comentó Remus a Sirius, entrando al escritorio del animago.

Dile a Teddy, que es el que no quiere solucionar las cosas… -contestó Sirius, dejando a un lado algunos informes, para concentrarse en su amigo-Remus, le dijiste a Teddy que Hermione estaba en Londres, y se estaba hospedando con nosotros, al igual que Leah, Draco y Nat-le cuestionó

-Si, pero mi hijo cree que así se puede solucionar todo

-Me encanta la inocencia de Teddy, es igual a Tonks en ese sentido.

-Lo se…-Suspiro Remus, extrañando a su mujer.

-Harry no quiere saber nada de mi… así que no creo… que pueda hacer mucho, la verdad, al parecer muchas personas no quieren saber nada de mí.

-¿problemas nuevamente con Anne?-interrogó divertido

-Es que no entiende que soy un alma libre.

-Porque no admites que estas enamorado de ella y maduras…

-¡OYE!-se quejó el pelinegro-Soy lo bastante maduro, pasa que es la sangre Black….

-Sirius, viendo todo esto objetivamente, eres un casanova, engañaste y le mentiste a no una, si no que a varias mujeres- sentenció Remus, mirando a su amigo-¿porque ayudas a Hermione en esto, si en cierto sentido, siempre has actuado igual que el?

-Es totalmente diferente, yo no engañé a mi esposa, y además Hermione es una hija para mí y la pequeña Leah es mi nietecita- contesto, miro una foto en la que estaban los cuarto, James, Lily, Remus y él, en alguna celebración. Suspiró.- Se que el descerebrado de mi ahijado, no hubiese hecho en sus cinco sentidos, se que hay algo detrás de todo esto.

-¿No estarás esperando mucho?-cuestionó el hombre lobo- No dijo que nunca haya amado a Herm, pero se equivocó y quizá lo que sentía no era real.

-Remus, amigo- lo llamó el pelinegro- Tú los conociste de pequeños al igual que yo, ellos se complementaban de una manera tan especial, tan mágica, que me llegaba a asustar. Su química era innegable.

-Si, lo sé-Admitió Remus, quien esperaba que lo que planteaba Sirius fuera cierto, y algo más hubiese pasado allí.

-Cuando, cuando vi a Harry- Explicó-entre esa neblina extraña, que consumía todo mi ser, mientras me encontraba encerrado en el Velo de la Muerte, vi en él una determinación tan grande, y supe segundos después que se debía a que estaba acompañado de Hermione, ella no debía estar allí, podía morir, pero como yo era importante para Harry, también lo era para ella,

-Es cierto, no he visto a ninguna pareja con tal conexión, y tengo por seguro que Harry no la tiene con Ginny.

-Supera toda lógica, tú entiendes más que yo de esto, pero desde que Hermione se fue, Harry no puede hacer su patronus

-Lo sé, se lo ha comentado en secreto a Teddy también. No es seguro, pero puede estar conectado a su recuerdo de Hermione, y a lo que posiblemente esté detrás de su separación.

-Se que Harry no es estúpido, y de verdad espero en el alma que no deje ir a Hermione otra vez, por eso estoy ayudando…

-Tienes la esperanza que de que vuelva

-Estoy seguro, tu no viste la cara del cuando la miraba en la oficina de su abogado, sus ojos relampagueaban y se que Herms, aun siente algo por él

- Se que hay mucho dolor, detrás de todo esto que es imposible de borrar, pero el lazo que existe entre los dos es irrompible, y no me refiero a Leah…-el licántropo se quedó callado unos segundos y agregó- si, las cosas se llegasen a arreglar entre ellos y Harry puede hacer nuevamente su patronus, ese sería el indicativo más grande de que su mayor felicidad es tener a Herms con él y que todavía se aman

-Por merlín Rems, eres un romántico empedernido, tanto chocolate durante estos años te han hecho mal.

-H&H-

Mientras en New York, Hermione se encontraba revisando unos archivos en su oficina, tenía que dejar todo listo para quién iba a ser su reemplazo, estas dos semanas sería su entrenamiento. Había elegido a esa persona con pinzas,así que esperaba que realizara su trabajo, tan bien como lo había hecho ella. Por otra parte, su negocio personal, mientras, sabía que estaba siendo bien cuidado. Buscando entres sus carpetas, se deslizó un papel, cayendo al suelo, la castaña lo recogió y vio que se trataba de una de las primeras cartas que le había enviado Harry tratando de contactarla. Aún recordaba como se había dado todo, y le dolía en el alma. Releyo la carta y fue imposible dejar de traer algunos recuerdos a su mente.

_Hermione._

_Te fuiste sin darme ninguna explicación. Creo que lo merezco._

_Necesito que vuelvas para firmar el divorcio._

_Saludos, Harry._

Esa carta, esas palabras le producían una rabia inmensa. El caradura, pedía explicaciones, cuando el que se las debía era el., Se sentó, y miró una de las fotografías de Leah cuando era recién nacida y las lagrimas volvieron a acumularse en su rostro. En esos pocos días en Londres había perdido todas la fortaleza que había ganado en Estados Unidos.

**-Flash Back-**

Hermione se encontraba recostada en una camilla de una clínica Muggle, estos últimos días no se había sentido muy bien, y tenía que confirmar sus sospechas que tenía.

-Felicidades Sra. Potter, esta embarazada- señaló la doctora, indicando un pequeño bulto que se reflejaba en una pantalla. Mientras Hermione, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no hallaba la hora de contarle a Harry, quería que fuera algo especial. Desde hace algunos meses lo había visto lejano inclusive hosco, reclamando que ella no debería trabajar tanto y que debía estar para él, pero quizá también había algo de responsabilidad en ella ya que luego de su ascenso, se encontraba más ocupada con su trabajo en el Ministerio, en un principio pensó que Harry entendería, pero también no quería descuidar su matrimonio. Últimamente las cosas no habían estado bien, la relación se estaba apagando al igual que ella, pero amaba a Harry y sabía que estaban pasando una etapa, que sería superada al igual que todas las pruebas que tuvieron en su juventud y esperaba que él se alegrará con la noticia de que serían padres, al igual que ella.

Salió de la clínica, y se dirigió hasta su hogar, Grimmauld Place, Sirius les regaló para su matrimonio la mansión. Para ambos el lugar les traían recuerdos de su juventud y de todo lo que enfrentaron. Sirius por otra parte se había comprado una mansión a las afueras de Londres en un sector bastante elegante.

Cuando llegó hasta su casa, entró, se percató de que Harry ya había llegado, ya que se encontraba su maletín encima de una mesa, a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Harry?-Lo llamó, pensando que se encontraba en la cocina, pero no sucedió nada, la casa estaba en silencio, pero buscando a su esposo sintió un ruido que venía desde el segundo piso.

-¿Harry?- lo llamó nuevamente, sintiendo más cercanos los ruidos, cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de ruido, y de donde provenían, se le heló la sangre, no quería pensar mal. Despacio abrió la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial, y lo que vio la impacto, le bajo la presión, se le congeló el cuerpo, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin cesar. Harry había llegado a su casa pero no solo, estaba teniendo sexo salvaje con quien había considerado su mejor amiga durante años, en su cama, sin pudor alguno, sin temor a ser descubiertos. Ellos no sintieron cuando ella abrió la puerta y menos cuando cerró dando un fuerte portazo. No la iban a escuchar entre los gemidos agudos de la pelirroja mientras el ojiverde acariciaba la parte más íntima de ella.

Hermione salió corriendo de esa casa, no quería volver a estar allí, no supo cómo llegó a la casa de su madre, quien la vio impactada, por el estado en que se encontraba. La señora Granger logró comprender entre los balbuceos de su hija lo que había pasado. Le pido ayuda a su marido, para llevar a Hermione a su habitación. Ella no se podía su cuerpo, se sentía devastada, las imágenes que había visto, eran desgarradoras, más ahora que sabia de la existencia de su bebé.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que Hermione estuvo allí y menos de que no llegó durante esa noche.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Siempre que Hermione recordaba esa escena, pensaba en que habría pasado por la mente de Harry al hacer aquello. Sabía que madre le escribió una nota a Harry diciendo que iba estar con ellos durante unos días, pero él ni siquiera la buscó.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de Hermione, no podía creer que había gente, gente como Luna que insuara que aun estaba enamorada de Harry. No podía negar que el fue el amor de su vida, y que a pesar de todo le dio una hija maravillosa, pero el daño, por más amor que ella pudiese sentir por él era demasiado profundo como para olvidarlo de un día para otro y menos cuando en tres ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder a Leah por su culpa.

**-Flash Back-**

Hermione se despertó desconcertada, no sabía donde se encontraba solo veía paredes blancas, y a unas personas controlando algo junto a ella. Cuando pudo recobrar al cien por ciento el sentido, entendió que se encontraba en un hospital. La enfermera cuando notó que había despertado salió a buscar a alguien.

Su madre entró a la habitación, preocupada, con su cara reflejando el cansancio que sentía.

-¿Que paso?¿porque estoy aca?¿Esta bien el bebé?-Pregunto Hermione, alterada ya que nadie le explicaba que estaba haciendo allí.

-Hermione, hija, relájate no es bueno que te alteres…

-Ayer llegaste a casa devastada, y te vino una crisis de pánico, con tu padre no sabíamos que hacer y te desmayaste, cuando llegamos al hospital a urgencias, el Doctor que te atendió nos dijo que sufriste un principio de pérdida por tu crisis nerviosa.- La cara de Hermione se inundó de dolor, no podía ser recién había recibido la noticia de que iba a ser madre, no podía creer que por la traición de Harry estuviera a punto de perderla-Pero no tienes nada que temer, la bebé se encuentra fuera de peligro, según lo que me comentó Remus, posiblemente tu magia la protegió.

-¿Llamaste a Remus?-Le cuestionó Hermione

-Si, a él y Sirius-no sabíamos que hacer, porque antes de desmayarte, empezaron a volar algunas cosas, y nos dimos cuenta que pudo haber sucedido algo con tu magia

-¿Dime que no le avisaste a Harry?-le interrogó afligida

-¿porque no le debería haber avisado a Harry, Hermione?-Preguntó Sirius, seriamente entrando a la habitación sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres

-Por qué….porque no quiero que Harry…. se entere de esto- Contestó insegura

-¿Que paso Hermione?, no es normal verte en ese estado de desesperación ayer con tu padre nos asustamos-Le preguntó su madre, Jane, visiblemente preocupada por su única hija.

-Es verdad-Afirmó Sirius -cuando llegamos a verte con Remus, tu madre comento algo de una pelea con Harry, pero no creo que sea eso lo que te puso así

-Eres una mujer fuerte Hermione, no es normal encontrarte y verte tan desesperada-Comentó Remus, quien había entrado junto con Sirius.

El rostro de Hermione se descompuso y las lágrimas salieron sin que se pudiera dar cuenta, se trató de limpiarlas, pero era en vano.

-Ayer…. ayer me entere... que estoy esperando un bebé-dijo Hermione entre las lágrimas, Remus y Sirius sonrieron, ante la noticia, pero cambiaron su expresión al notar el dolor que sentía Hermione al contarles la historia.-Cuando salí de la clínica, pensaba en como darle la noticia a Harry, las cosas no habían estado bien, y pense… pense como cualquier idiota…. que era por mi culpa, ya saben el ascenso en el Ministerio me había tenido un poco más ocupada de lo normal y no se sentía que tanto yo como mi matrimonio se estaba apagando-explicó, tratando de quitar las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras los presentes le miraban inquietos, no era normal ver a Hermione en ese estado de desesperación-Llegué a la casa, y vi el maletín de Harry, había llegado, lo busqué por todas partes, y supuse que estaba descansando en nuestra habitación, cuando llegue hasta allá, abri… abri… la puer..ta-Hermione a esas alturas no podía evitar llorar fuertemente y que se le enredasen las palabras-y… estaba allí...mamá… estaba allí...yo nunca… nunca… pensé que él pudiese hacerme… esto-Dijo mientras su madre la abrazaba consolándola

-Hija se que es difícil, pero debes decirnos para poder entender

-Es que me duele, me duele mucho...,-Dijo-Harry estaba.. en mi cama…nuestra cama… con otra mujer…-explicó finalmente la castaña, sorprendiendo a los magos, su madre ya sabía lo que había pasado, no con los detalles que estaba contando su hija recién, pero sabía que debía ser algo de esa naturaleza.

-Hermione-La llamó Sirius-¿Estas segura? Jarry no haría nunca algo como eso-Le cuestiono, el animago no podía creerlo, su ahijado siendo infiel

-Estoy tan segura Sirius, tanto que no puedo volver a verlo

-Hermione, sabes que te quiero como mi hija, puedes contar conmigo y entenderé tus razones para no contarle a Harry de esto-Afirmó Remus, quien no entendía la actitud del hijo de sus mejores amigos, ellos eran la pareja perfecta lo sabia desde que eran solo unos niños, pero Hermione no se merecía tal traición.

-Gra...Gracias Rems-contesto

-De nada

-¿Que vas a hacer hija?-preguntó su padre, quien sólo quería ir a asesinar a su ahora ex nuero

-Nada, no voy a hacer nada… no se…

-Hija, yo no voy a permitir que nadie te pase a llevar

-No quiero hacer nada papá-le reclamó-no merece que haga nada, no me ha buscado en estos días, creo que debe estar pasándolo bien aún con Ginny

-Ginny-soltó Remus sorprendido

-No se que te sorprende Remus, te lo dije… al final Molly se salió con la de ella-repuso Sirius apesadumbrado

-Sirius, tu me habías dicho que Molly no se cansaría hasta ver a su hija casada con Harry, aun pasando sobre mi cadáver...Pero esto es de dos, si Harry me amará tanto como yo creía no hubiese caído en las redes de ellas

-Pero Hermione, la magia puede hacer muchas cosas…

-Creerme que lo que vi, era algo mutuo, y no estaba bajo un imperio….

Hubo un silencio largo, todos tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, tratando de ver alguna solución o ver cómo avanzar.

Hasta que Hermione tomo la palabra nuevamente

-Me iré a Estados Unidos, voy a tener a mi bebe allá-dijo Hermione, segura, por primera vez sin ser interrumpida por las lágrimas

-¿Que?-Soltaron los cuatro presentes

-Hace una semana me llegó una invitación a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos, para implementar las mismas innovaciones en la leyes y funcionamiento mágico que llevé a cabo acá. La rechacé inmediatamente, sin pensarlo. Me dijeron que si cambiaba de opinión el puesto me iba a estar esperando. Lo decidí no quiero tener ninguna relación con Harry, y menos quiero que el sepa que estoy embarazada-término, mientras los adultos la veían con pena. Tanto Sirius como Remus, sabían que no iban a poder hacer nada para hacer cambiar de opinión a Hermione.

-Estas segura, no conoces a nadie allá, además acá con tu padre, Sirius y Remus te podemos apoyar con el bebé, hija debes pensarlo.

-Mamá-las lagrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente- ya tome la decisión

-pero Hermione-insistió

-Creo, que es lo mejor mamá-respondió, tratando de evitar que siguieran cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar en esos momentos, en que se encontraba internada grave en el hospital. Alejarse era lo más sensato.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Harry, extrañamente, desde que había conocido a la pequeña Leah, su cabeza se descuadro. Se imaginaba a él siendo padre, a él con una familia. Tenía bastantes dudas, si bien Luna le había explicado varias cosas que él no entendía, sentía que había muchos cabos sueltos respecto a la llegada de Hermione. Eran muchas las coincidencias, ¿Es que acaso Hermione tenía algo que proteger, le escondía algo?. Y para su pesar, cada vez que empezaba a pensar en formar una familia con Ginny, las palabras de Luna venían a su cabeza. No se podía engañar, la imagen de familia que se formaba en su cabeza, no la podía construir con Ginny en su cabeza, y eso era lo que lo estaba matando. Tenía claro que él no supo manejar la situación, pero luego de seis años no quería comenzar a cuestionar sus decisiones, e imaginarse a una familia, con Hermione siendo parte principal de ella no ayudaba mucho.

**-Flash Back-**

Harry, había estado ocupado desde el jueves con Ginny, no se dio cuenta de que Hermione no había llegado a casa, sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso, pero la pasión que sentía por la pelirroja lo descontrolaba alguna veces. Se tranquilizo al ver a la mañana siguiente una escueta carta de su suegra diciéndole que Hermione se quedaría con ellos unos días.

Hace meses ya que había empezado una relación clandestina con Ginny, la chica lo había seducido completamente y lo sacaba del aburrimiento que estaba sintiendo con Hermione, todo era muy monótono, sentía que cuando estaba con la castaña, lo estaba por obligación y no por amor, sentía que ella se estaba descuidando, así como también estaba descuidando su matrimonio. Sentía que era un completo error estar con Hermione, que esa pasión dentro de los primeros meses de noviazgo y durante su matrimonio se había extinguido completamente, ya que la castaña había apagado todo con su seriedad y monotonía.

Es por ello, que en Ginny encontró ese sentido de la aventura que sentía que estaba buscando.

El viernes en la noche le llegó otra carta tan escueta como la anterior, diciendo que se verían en la madriguera el sábado para el almuerzo semanal de la familia Weasley.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó temprano y luego de arreglarse se fue hasta la madriguera, si tenia suerte podría ver a Gin, antes de que llegase Hermione.

Se apareció en la madriguera, pero al parecer no era ese su día de suerte, allí se encontraba Hermione riendo con Luna y Fred. La fue a saludar como lo haría cualquier marido, pero ella fue fría al hablar con él, la vio diferente. Pero sus pensamientos hacia Hermione quedaron de lados en cuanto llegó Gin a saludarlo. De alguna manera durante el almuerzo lograron escapar de los demás para poder estar juntos. Aprovecho, también de aclarar algunos asuntos con los señores Weasley, a quien les debía algunas explicaciones luego de que Ginny les comenta de su relación.

-Harry-lo llamó el Señor Weasley-ustedes son adultos, saben lo que están haciendo, yo solo quiero que mi pequeña no salga lastimada.

-Lo entiendo- contesto Harry, mirando seriamente al patriarca de la familia-ustedes son mi familia, y no los quiero defraudar, Gin es el amor de mi vida, y Hermione es un error, creo que me deje llevar por la amistad entre nosotros.

-Supongo, ¿que le pedirás luego el divorcio?-comento de forma insidiosa la Señora Weasley

-Por supuesto, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, porque estuvo con sus padres estos días, pero tenga por seguro que lo haré. Lo mio con Hermine viene mal, hace bastante tiempo, y ella no supo cuidar nuestra relación y bueno, este tiempo con Gin ha sido perfecto para mí.

-Harry, solo preocúpate de no lastimar a mi pequeña-dijo Arthur

-La verdad señor Weasley, se que usted no quería esto para su hija, yo no lo querría para la mía. Pero amo a Gin, y lo que dice además es verdad, yo aún no he dejado a Hermione, por que siento lastima por ella-señaló Harry, mirando fijamente a su futuro suegro Terminaron la conversación, ya que sintieron un ruido afuera de la cocina, no querían que nadie oyese lo que estaban conversando.

Salieron del lugar, y Harry respiró tranquilo, Hermione aún conversaba con Luna. Luego de almorzar, Hermione se acercó a su esposo, le hizo cariño y daba besos, Harry se sentía un poco incómodo con la situación,ya que Ginny era espectadora del Show de su esposa, hasta que le dio un beso que le robó el aliento. Se sintió en las nubes, y correspondió con ansias el beso, olvidándose de todo, pero en cuanto él empezó a corresponder Hermione se separo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de la su oreja disimuladamente-

-Espero te aproveche-Susurró Hermione, en su oído para que solo él escuchase. Se separó del, y camino dignamente hasta la chimenea. Lo observó sonriendo. Harry había entendido todo, Hermione lo había descubierto.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Luego de eso nunca más había vuelto a tener siquiera un contacto con Hermione, y nunca más volvió a tener esa misma sensación al ser besado, eso solo lo lograba ella, desconectarse del esa ocasión no supo qué hacer, cómo actuar, solo se quedo viendo como ella se iba, con elegancia, sabía que Hermione nunca le haría un escándalo y no por tener miedo del qué dirán, sino porque era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas e inclusive en momentos como esos en el cual su relación se quebraba sin ningún tipo de explicación por parte de ella, por su partida, o del dando motivos, supo leer la mirada de la que en ese entonces era su esposa, tan bien como siempre y pudo ver lo lastimada que se de Hermione, o pensar en ella, le provocaba jaqueca, y el asumía que se debía a su cargo de conciencia. Así que trato de quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza y buscar la forma de poder solucionar todo lo más pronto posible. No quería empezar a dudar de sus decisiones.

Lo salvó la campana cuando llegó una carta de de Draco invitándolo a él y Gin para que se reunieran el el parque de diversiones de Londres, Leah quería divertirse y conocer Londres.

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Bueno, primero ¡Feliz Navidad!... Espero que Santa se haya portado bien con ustedes...

Como dije en un principio, lo lamento, se que quizá estaban esperando un capitulo nuevo como lo prometí, pero el espíritu navideño, estuvo como atrasado en mi casa y ya ven lo que paso...

Pero tengo una deuda con ustedes... y se los debo, así que espero publicar un cap nuevo en menos de tres días.

Ahora, no les encanta la pequeña Leah...

Dejo abierto para que hagan sus sugerencias, preguntas y todo lo que quieran saber...

Saludos y Felices Fiestas...


	7. Relampagos

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona**

Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo atrasado...

Lo siento, se que me atrase con el cap nuevo, pero sufrí una crisis, les explico, como esta es una historia que tenia en el baúl de los recuerdos, en donde solo había escrito parte del primer cap, no me acordaba que si habia escrito parte de esta historia no solo en el computador, ordenando mis papeles... encontré algunos bosquejos de la historia y me di cuenta de que me faltaban algunas cosas y empece a meditar, si las agregaba o no... y me decidí a que no... por que creo que tomo una forma linda...

Por otra parte, gracias a todos aquellos que me han agregado como favoritos y siguen mi historia. La verdad, vi una baja en los review, esperaba a algunas personas que se han vuelto constantes y que los aprecio mucho por querer esta historia. Pero entiendo también que estas fechas han sido un tanto movidas.

Quiero destacar un comentario que recibí de Isabel, una lectora que dejo como invitada el review. Agradezco tu sinceridad al escribirme y las criticas positivas que me has hecho como escritora, entiendo que para tí el perdonar una infidelidad sea difícil, sea cual sea los motivos, razones o circunstancias, se que ya viste para donde se dirige a esta historia y esta solo en tí continuar leyéndola o no... solo se que en tu nombre, te prometo no hacerle el camino fácil a Harry. Como te dije, esta en tí seguir, te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas leído y tu sinceridad en el review. Yo también he dejado de leer Fics cuando se como acabaran y no coincido con la escritora... por ello te entiendo. Saludos y espero que estés al pendiente de las nuevas noticias que publicare más abajo.

Nuevamente los invito a todos ustedes a que me dejen consultas acerca de la historia, o ideas, o si quieren saber acerca de quien escribe... la idea es contestarla al fin de la historia, dentro de los próximos caps.

Quiza este cap no sea tan largo como los anteriores, pero me gusta como quedo...

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap, nos vemos más adelante...!

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Relámpagos<strong>

Ginevra Weasley, se encontraba totalmente irritable, durante su jornada de trabajo, no pudo realizar correctamente sus entrevistas, sumado a la presión de que Corazón de Bruja, abrió una sucursal en el mundo Muggle, allí los rumores eran más difíciles de ocultar y los problemas de los famosos eran al por mayor. A Ginny le encantaba su trabajo, era una entrevistadora famosa y recibía muchos beneficios, pero hoy los problemas con relación a Harry y su ex mujer le estaban pasando la cuenta. Además de que su madre le insistía todos los días en que debía mantener estable su relación con el buscador, mientras ella no sabía qué hacer, la pequeña mocosa, hija de Malfoy, era una pequeña arpía, le robo la atención de Harry todo el fin de semana, inclusive cuando no se encontraba presente, ella no la soporto desde el momento en que la vio, era una mocosa malcriada, pero la pelirroja no pudo hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Harry estaba enceguecido por la pequeña rubia, casi tanto cómo se encegueció por Hermione desde que ella recodaba y eso no era nada bueno, al menos no para ella y los planes que tenía en mente. Además esa tal Natalie, era una verdadera amenaza. Por lo que al terminar la entrevista, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de su madre, ella tenía el libro y le podría ayudar, como siempre.

**-Flash Back—**

**-**Harry, ¡que bueno que viniste!-Le saludo Leah, alegremente dando pequeños abrazos, mientras Harry le sonreía.-Ella es mi esposa, Natalie-Le presentó Draco a Harry y Ginny en cuanto se encontraron-Nat, ellos son Harry Potter y su novia Ginny Weasley, grandes amigos de mi escuela y bueno a la pequeña Leah ya la conociste-Termino Draco.

-Es un agrado-la Saludó Ginny, besando su mejilla, muy animadamente- Harry, ya me había hablado de la pequeña Leah, es un encanto, de verdad-Dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras pellizcaba la mejilla, tratando de parecer amorosa.

-Si-contesto la pequeña nerviosa, intentando separarse de las garras postizas de la pelirroja.

-Es un gusto conocerte Harry-Dijo Natalie, saludando al Gryffindor, -Me han hablado mucho de ti-dijo mirándolo fijamente, mientras frunció su seño

-El gusto es mío- contestó alegre y espero que hayan sido cosas buenas las que hayas escuchado de mí

-Lo son créeme, las cosas malas solo las he leído, pero como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, preferiría hacerme una impresión de ti, en vivo y en directo-Sonrió sagazmente, aún con el ceño fruncido, había algo extraño en la mirada de Harry, algo que no era normal y no se contuvo -Harry ¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestiono preocupada.

-Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?-interrogó mientras la pequeña abrazaba a Harry preocupada y él le respondió, para tranquilizarla, mientras Ginny miraba con malos ojos a Natalie.

-Tus ojos, tus ojos relampaguean-contesto contrariada, dejando al resto extrañados.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

La famosa esposa de Draco, Natalie y esa mocosa había estropeado todo, no sabía cómo la mujer de pelos de colores se percató de ese detalle, durante años nadie se había percibido ese pequeño relámpago en los ojos de Harry, y ahora llegaba ella y lo arruinaba absolutamente todo.

-Esa estúpida, dijo en frente de todos que los ojos de Harry relampagueaban, Madre-Le explico furiosa. Ambas se encontraban en el dormitorio de Molly, Ginny esperando, sentada sobre la cama a su madre buscar el libro que la ha estado ayudando durante todos estos años.

-Cálmate Ginny, sabes que debemos hacer las cosas bien, y si tu das algún indicio de que hay algo extraño, no dudaran en sospechar de ti.-la reprendió su madre- Además esto es muy extraño -¿Cómo se pudo haber dado cuenta de ese detalle?-le interrogó Molly acercándose a su hija, con un grueso libro en las manos…

-¡No lo sé!, ¡no lo sé!-exclamo chillando la pelirroja- ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan desesperada?-inquirió- Además por lo que se, es hija de muggles, por lo que no debería tener acceso al libro-le explicó a su madre.-Quizá es más atenta a ese tipo de detalles al ser fotógrafa… no lo se

-No seas idiota hija-le regañó nuevamente- es ilógico, ¿Cómo puede ser que durante años nadie se diese cuenta de los relámpagos en los ojos de Harry, si siempre se queja de sus dolores de cabeza y ahora viene una desconocida y lo ve en menos de un minuto?- le cuestiono-Cualquier persona que rodease a Harry se daría cuenta-Dijo leyendo el libro- ¡Aquí hay algo!-Exclamó - _"Es común oír que cuando una persona se enamora los ojos de ella adquieren un brillo "diferente" e "intenso". Los ojos de la persona son ventanas al alma, nos indican que piensan, que sienten, es por ello que podemos ver en ese brillo de los ojos el reflejo del amor, del principal sentimiento humano. Es por ello, que cuando el sentimiento, tiene ansias de mostrarse nuevamente, las secuelas del hechizo lo reprimen, expresándose en un leve y poco común relámpago, que se ve reflejado en los ojos de la persona afectada"-Leyó Molly._

_-_Pero esto no explica nada-se quejó la pelirroja- Es decir, sabíamos que una de las secuelas eran esos relámpagos en sus ojos.

-Claro que lo explica, Ginevra-Expreso molesta su madre- Explica, que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, manteniendo a Harry alejado de la sangre sucia.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó-Yo he hecho todo como sale en ese maldito libro, Hermione estuvo desaparecida por años, yo no puedo evitar que a Harry se la recuerden, además ella ahora no vuelve hasta dentro de una semana, han sido pocos encuentros los que ha tenido con Harry. Mi hechizo no ha tenido ninguna falla-sentenció

-Entonces…Algo se activó en Harry, alguna clase de sentimiento por algo o por alguien… Piensa que pudo haber sido…

-….Ese día nos encontramos con Draco, su mujer y esa mocosa… Harry estaba feliz de verla, nunca lo había visto así con un niño-dijo recordando-Si hubieses visto como la consintió, pese a que Natalie le dijo que no lo hiciera… ni con nuestros sobrinos es así… y tampoco creo que sea así con los niños de sus consultas.

-Qué extraño

-Tú crees que esa pequeña fue la que hizo que los ojos de Harry….

-No-afirmó Molly-Los relámpagos en los ojos se deben a dos cosas, en primer lugar son una señal del dolor de cabeza que se produce al recordar los sentimientos reprimidos, pero esos son leves, y hay otros que son un poco más intensos, los cuales se debe a que la persona siente o debió sentir algo en ese momento tan o más grande de lo que sentía por Granger… por lo que no creo que sea por esa niña, algo debe estar fallando, por lo que deberás hacer el hechizo antes de lo habitual

-Pero, ¿no es muy arriesgado… es decir, aún no pasan los tres meses desde el anterior?-interrogo Ginny a su madre.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario

-Está bien, pero…

-Harry siempre va a estar expuesto más que a recordar los momentos con Hermione, a recordar lo que sentía por ella…¿Lo sabes?, pero el hecho de que relampagueen por una niña no es normal…algo pasa y necesitamos arreglarlo… no podemos echar a perder nuestros planes…

-Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ese libro, es muy antiguo, quizá esté equivocado en todo lo que sale allí

-Este libro es milenario… nunca dudes del…

**-H&H-**

Draco, se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de dormir, luego de su extensa jornada laboral, pero su esposa se lo impedía con sus conclusiones de detectives. Natalie caminaba de extremo a extremo en la habitación mareando su esposo.

-¿Por qué no me crees, cuando te digo que Potter tenía relámpagos en sus ojos?-interrogo molesta a su marido, quien no creía en su palabra.

-Nat, amor- la llamó con cariño-eso es físicamente imposible…

-Somos magos-contesto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio- eso es físicamente imposible

Draco, no pudo responder.

-Sé que he visto esto en alguna parte y te juro por los calzones de Merlín que lo voy a encontrar-Draco alzó una ceja, mirando a su mujer como si hubiese perdido la cabeza

-Cariño, te amo, pero lamento decirte que estas equivocada

-Draco Malfoy, soy tu mujer, y en un estúpido papel que me obligaste a firmar dijiste que nunca me contradecirías, así que si yo te dijo que los ojos de Harry relampagueaban es así y punto-termino irritada

-Claro, ahora yo soy el malo de la historia…

-Lo eres-dijo mirando acongojada a su marido- quien soltó una pequeña risa ante la actitud infantil de su mujer, que lo fascinaba.

-Te creo, no tengo ningún motivo para desconfiar de ti amor-dijo sonriendo, provocando que su esposa se recostara junto a él abrazándolo.-Entonces, si habían relámpagos, ¿sabes que pueden significar o a que se deben?¿podría estar enfermo?

-Amor, para que lo entiendas, nuestros ojos, nuestra vista nos conecta al mundo exterior, nos permite ver los objetos, los paisajes, a tu sexy esposo y su torso desnudo…-dijo sonriendo-y de la misma forma, todo lo que nos gusta hacer entra también en un gran porcentaje por la vista y reflejamos también lo que nos gustó. Puedes llegar a hablar con la mirada…

-Lo sé, así era la conexión de Harry con Herm

-bueno, el caso es que en ocasiones si tu fijas tu mirada en una luz luego vez una especie de brillo, una mancha

-Si…

-bueno, los relámpagos en los ojos son así, pero no los vez, se reflejan…un relámpago es como un corto circuito gigantesco en el cielo, los relámpagos en los ojos quiere decir que algo te esta haciendo un corto circuito o alguien

-¿Que insinúas?- dijo, rozando el cuello de su esposa con su nariz

-no intentes desconcentrarme, deberías saber esto… es que no fuiste a la escuela

-Sí, amor al grano…

-Creo, creo que Leah está en peligro si se sabe que es hija de Harry

-Explícate

-Sé que puede sonar extraño, más aún por la falta de pruebas… pero están las pistas…creo que esos relámpagos se pueden deber a un hechizo en contra de Harry y puede ser que si esa persona que está hechizando Harry se entera de la existencia de mi peque, puede ir tras ella-Dijo preocupada-Amor, te prometo que lo voy a descubrir… unos ojos no pueden relampaguear por que sí, hay algo que está haciendo corto

-Amor, cariño-La llamó Draco- sé que no conocías a Harry, conozco tu opinión hacia él, pese a que todos sabemos que es una buena persona, no está exento de cometer errores… Además no porque Leah quiera ver juntos a sus padres, a pesar de que no sepa que él es su padre, vas a buscar alguna loca excusa para juntarlos…

-Es por lo mismo, osito-Draco la miro mal, odiaba cuando lo llamaba así- A lo que me refiero, es que yo conocía lo que ustedes me habían contado de Harry, lo bueno y todo lo malo y lo odiaba por haber engañado a mi amiga y dejarla en el estado en el que la conocí y tanto me costó sacarla…yo conocía la historia desde afuera porque me faltaba conocer a un protagonista… Siempre pensé que Harry era un lobo en piel de cordero… ¿no sé si me entiendes?

-Si

-El tema es que, siempre pensé que lo sobre valoraban… y que finalmente ustedes no querían admitir que Harry no era ese hombre perfecto "salvador del mundo mágico". Siempre creí que exageraban cuando decían que él era una buena persona y les extrañaba todo lo que había pasado. Para mí era más simple…Él era un idiota, que los había engatusado a todos, pero el sábado cuando lo conocí, y vi cómo se comportaba, contigo, conmigo, con Ginny, y por merlín, con Leah, como la trataba, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, me llego a conmover … Tímido, receloso, poco confiado de sí mismo…yo sé que es fácil engañar a la gente… pero hay cosas que son imposible… generalmente los hombres infieles son confiados de sí mismo, que se saben guapos, mujeriegos, ególatras… en resumidas cuentas hay mayores posibilidades de que tú me engañes a que Harry haya engañado a Herm por su propia voluntad.

-Gracias por lo que me toca supongo

-Amor, tú me entiendes… Cuando vi cómo consentía a Leah, supe porque ustedes se extrañaban tanto…-dijo pensativa, sería muy distinto todo si ella tenía razón… pero significaba más problemas también para su mejor amiga.-Lo único que tengo seguro en este momento, es que Hermione te va a matar lentamente.

-A los dos-Afirmó el rubio preocupado, pero ya convencí a Leah de que no le contara a Herm

-Hermione va a querer saber por qué le regalamos un unicornio a la niña-rio Nat, antes de besar a si esposo.

**-H&H-**

Durante los días antes de la llegada de Hermione, Natalie se encargó de investigar a que se podría deber lo que había visto en Harry, a pesar de que Sirius y Remus no pudieron darle respuesta alguna y sus averiguaciones no estaban rindiendo frutos no se iba a dar por vencida. Ella no iba a dejar esto, tenía una corazonada y esperaba que fuese para bien.

Por otra parte, la castaña se mantuvo en contacto todos los días con su hija, quería volver a antes del cumpleaños de la pequeña. Además había pactado la última reunión para la firma del divorcio, estaba cansada, pero tranquila en cuanto al trabajo la persona que sería su suplente por esos seis meses estaba bien entrenada y sus negocios personales se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Decidió que cuando todo esto terminase, tomaría unas vacaciones con Leah en su casa en Los Angeles y luego viajarían.

Por otro lado, Harry se encontraba encantado, Natalie, había llevado a la pequeña Leah a su consulta por un resfriado, estaba llegando el invierno con fuerza a Londres y la pobre aún no estaba acostumbrada al clima al cien por ciento, por lo que sus defensas habían caído un poco. Conversando, Leah dijo que quería ayudar a su amigo Harry en la consulta. Natalie y Harry se miraron, el ojiverde no puso ningún problema en recibirla, y pese a la reticencia de Natalie a ceder a los caprichos de Leah, su insistencia le gano, por lo que por las tardes, Leah acompañaba a Harry a ver a los niños internados y compartir con ellos. Leah quería saber lo que hacía el Doctor Harry Potter y al ayudarlo, el como recompensa le obsequiaba a ella y Natalie un helado. Natalie por ningún motivo dejaría sola a Leah con Harry y aprovechaba de conocer más al buscador, dándose cuenta de que sería un padre espectacular para la pequeña.

-H&H-

Hermione, luego de aterrizar en Londres, se dirigió directamente a la oficina del abogado de Harry. Tener que verlo nuevamente, luego de las dos semanas en donde trato de aclarar su cabeza no ayudo de nada. El buscador se encontraba más contento, es decir, no estaba feliz de verla, pero desde que había vuelto, las pocas veces que habían estado juntos, no lo había visto así y quiso saber la razón a pesar de que se arrepentía en todo momento de sus pensamientos. Hermione entro de inmediato a la sala de reuniones en donde él se encontraba. Los abogados aún no estaban allí, supuso que estaban viendo el papeleo.

-Volviste-Dijo el ojiverde al verla

-¿Creías que no iba a volver?-Interrogó con un dejo de curiosidad

-Te fuiste una vez y volviste después de seis años… No me extrañaría si hubieses hecho lo mismo esta vez- Escudriño Harry.

-Tengo un compromiso con el Ministerio…si fuese por mí, Harry, ten por seguro que no hubiese vuelto nunca-respondió molesta ante los dichos del medimago. En ese momento, Sirius y el abogado de Harry, ingresaron a la habitación, pero ambos no los tomaron en cuenta y Harry continuo criticando a la castaña.

-Te fuiste sin dar razones-reclamo, olvidando los hechos- y ahora vuelves cómo si nada, acelerando todo el proceso de divorcio, exigiendo la casa de mis padres para ti, poniéndome en contra de mi padrino… -sentencio furioso. Hermione soltó una risa ironica.

-Eres un caradura Potter-escupió furiosa-Quieres razones… te explico… Estabas en mi casa, en mi dormitorio, en mi cama, con una mujer que no era yo, tu esposa, sino una que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga, una zorra pelirroja desabrida y me dices que fue por culpa mía... Ahora que firmo el divorcio y tú no me quieres dejar la casa... ¡Creo, que tu ego se te subió a la cabeza Potter!-Exclamo Hermione, en unas horas más Granger, nuevamente, o por lo menos esos esperaba. Harry no pudo hacer nada ante las palabras de Hermione.- ¿crees que esas sean suficientes razones para que me haya ido? O ¿quieres recordar el numerito de la madriguera, en donde me entere que además de tenerme lastima, todos se reían a mis espaldas porque llevabas meses engañándome con esa puta, ¿te parecen esas suficientes razones o quieres más?-grito Hermione dejando salir toda esa rabia acumulada durante años.-Creíste que no te había escuchado en la madriguera, te equivocaste. Nunca fuiste la persona más discreta del mundo y decidí irme… alejarme de ti…así que no te atrevas a decir que no tengo motivos… o que todo esto fue mi culpa… cuando fuiste tú el que lo provocó

-Hermione…

-No…

-Estas escondiendo algo, Hermione y lo voy a descubrir te lo puedo aseg**urar…-Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir tras las palabras de la castaña. Los abogados los habían dejado gritarse todo lo fuese necesario, prefieren no intervenir.**

**-¿Vas a firmar el maldito divorcio?-Interrogo la castaña-Te di dos malditas semanas para que lo pensaras… ahora lo firmas o lo firmas y así puedes correr hacia los brazos de la familia Weasley y tu puta personal.**

**-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Ginny y ni sueñes que te vas a quedar con la casa de mis padres, y no te vas a quedar con nada mío-exclamó exasperado. A esas alturas Hermione ya había perdido la paciencia que había ganado durante esas dos semanas en NY y la de casi toda su vida.**

**-Sabes que Potter, ganaste… ganaste-soltó sencillamente Hermione- está bien…-Hermione sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero si no se había dado cuenta en seis años… no creía que lo iba a hacer dentro de los próximos que veían -Envíame los papeles en cuanto los hayan escrito nuevamente… no quiero nada tuyo, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti y lo hipócrita que eres, y no quiero verte nuevamente-Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina, sin detenerse a saludar a Sirius, quien la miraba un tanto preocupado y por supuesto dejando a Harry absolutamente perplejo y con un profundo dolor de cabeza.**

**-H&H-**

**-Amor, ¿cómo te fue en la reunión con Granger?-pregunto Ginny, ingresando a la consulta de Harry en San Mungo**

**-Gin-Exclamo sorprendido, ya que la pelirroja en contadas ocasiones aparecía en su despacho-creo que bien, sé que hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero Hermione va a firmar el divorcio sin pedir nada a cambio**

**-¡Amor!, eso es magnífico-exclamó contenta-pero, ¿por qué no firmaron inmediatamente?**

**-no firmamos, porque nuestros abogados tienen que redactar otro documento de divorcio, por que el anterior cedíamos parte de nuestro patrimonio, ahora no**

**-Esto es muy complicado...-se quejó la pelirroja.**

**-Las consecuencias de casarnos en el mundo muggle**

**-Amor, y has pensado en lo que te dije**

**-sí, pero de todas maneras, si nos separamos en el mundo mágico no nos podremos volver a casar.**

**-Si, pero eso no me interesa, me preocupa más que todavía tengas un vínculo con ella.**

**-Amor, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que el mi matrimonio se anuló en el momento en que Hermione abandono nuestra casa**

**-Sí, pero solo te pido que lo pienses… no quiero pensar que soy la otra**

**-amor, no te pongas así, sabes perfectamente que no es así y que te amo-contesto, tratando de transmitir seguridad y cariño en sus palabras.**

-H&H-

Hermione, luego de salir furiosa llorando de la oficina de los abogados, no sabía con quién podía hablar, Luna insistiría en que estaba enamorada de Harry, Sirius y Rems, insistirían también en los derechos e Harry como padre, Natalie le diría que Harry merece todo su odio, Draco la haría ver como una estúpida por su reacción en la reunión y sus padres, solo la apoyarían sin darles consejos.

-Me dijeron que acá podría encontrar a la modelo más hermosa de todo el mundo ¿o me equivoco?-dijo una voz, detrás de ella sorprendiéndola

-¡¿Mark?!-exclamó sorprendida-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?-pregunto secándose las lágrimas que caían por libremente por su rostro.  
>-bueno, al parecer Natalie estaba en lo cierto, estas llorando…<p>

-¿Natalie?-

-Sirius la llamó a ella y Luna diciendo que tu reunión no había terminado en bien y Nat pensó que quizá necesitabas a alguien que te distrajera un poco y me llamó, me dijo los posibles lugares en donde te podrías encontrar y te busque

-entiendo, pero Mark-le llamó-¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Bueno, sabes que no soy un hombre que acepta un no por respuesta… y descubrí que si bien tengo varias sucursales de mi Restaurant, me faltaba uno en Londres… Sabes que soy insistente-respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-o eres muy estúpido o tienes demasiado dinero y no sabes cómo usarlo

-Creo que ambas… -afirmó Mark, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro adornada por sus ojos calipso, casi transparente- Una vez te prometí que aunque fuésemos solo amigos, y tu tuvieras tu pareja y yo la mía, te seguiría siguiendo, porque eres una persona especial y siento que te debo proteger a ti y a Leah de todo ese sufrimiento…-Hermione sonrió entre sus lágrimas, cuando llego a Nueva York, gano grandes amigos, principalmente Natalie y Mark, quienes fueron el principal apoyo para olvidar a Harry y todo lo ocurrido, quienes la instaron a hacer locuras y dejarse llevar y no sabía cómo agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

-Qué bueno que estas acá porque necesitaba comer tus pastas-afirmó Hermione.

-Sabía que me extrañarías.

-Por eso es que no te vi en NY durante las semanas anteriores.

-Sabía que te iba a sorprender…

-Gracias

-Ese idiota no sabe lo que se pierde, aunque mejor para mí-dijo rozando los labios de la castaña levemente, mientras ella formaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Chicas y Chicos espero que les haya gustado este cap, se que me demore, pero respondí.<p>

A quienes no les puedo responder sus comentarios por interno, estoy super feliz de que sigan la historia

Quiero hacerles una propuesta... gracias a nuestra amiga isabel, decidi no hacerle el camino fácil a Harry, no lo merece... da igual el motivo la engaño, ahora, quisiera saber que opinan ustedes... denme razones para perdonar las infidelidades... ya vimos que fue hay manos externas... pero deberían volver... yo tengo todo ideado.. pero, se que yo tampoco perdonaría una infidelidad así como así... como lo harian en el mundo muggle... Cuenteme...

Ahora... les dejo un regalito atrasado de navidad...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Avances...<em>**

-Oh!-Exclamo-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba-dijo Natalie asustada al terminar de leer el libro

-Hermione Granger-la llamó-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-dijo pidiendo la mano de la castaña ante todos los presentes.

-Natalie y Draco me pidieron que la cuidara, tenían que ver unos asuntos de la construcción de su casa. No sabia...

-Vaya, no me avisaron-dijo Hermione escupiendo sus palabras al ver a Harry de pie en en la puerta de la casa de Sirius. Los mataría lenta y tortuosamente cuando los tuviese enfrente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora sí mi regalo... El resumen de la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo y espero publicar pronto...<p>

Sumary

Miss perfect, Señorita perfección así la conocen todos, faldas largas, pantalones anchos, las mejores notas y sus perfectos peinados, eran conocidos en toda la escuela. Un hermano del alma y una hermanastra insoportable. Hermione Granger, era la señorita perfección.

Para ella, la escuela era un mundo cruel, había aprendido que se debía ocultar quien realmente eres para poder sobrevivir, si le fascinaban los libros, estudiar y tener el primer lugar de la clase, pero sabía que, ya siendo la "nerd de la clase", no iba a poder ser la Nerd Friki de la clase. Su padre quería que fuese alguien que no era, Miss Perfect, pero se estaba cansando de usar ese disfraz. Su vida estaba dando un giro de 180° cuando tomo el control de sus decisiones y no podia sentirse mejor. Aunque tener de aliado en esa cruzada al novio de su hermanastra no estaba en sus planes...

* * *

><p>Bueno ahora si me despido... Nos leemos<p> 


	8. Mariposas y Elefantes

**Por que los divorcios existen y la terapia de pareja no funciona**

Bueno, acá estoy. Me han mantenido un poco ocupada en el mundo de los adultos, ese en donde tu mamá te dice que tienes que buscar trabajo, luego de salir de la universidad, por lo tanto el capitulo se retraso un poco. Pero creo que este cap, recompensa la demora, ya que en mi opinión me gusta mucho... por lo que espero que ustedes también.

Quiero agrader a cada una de las personas que me ha agregado a sus favoritos y me han comentado, sinceramente trato de responder siempre cada uno de sus post, ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y hacen crecer esta historia. Y a quienes no les puedo contestar, les digo acá que muchas gracias.

En esta ocasión quiero mencionar un review con algunas recomendaciones de estilo. Estamos aprendiendo en el camino, así que espero que se vean las mejoras.

El flash back ahora no lo avisaré, si no que sera con negrita y en cursiva y los pensamientos en cursiva únicamente.

Nota aparete, estoy creando un blog, -el link se encuentra en mi perfil- es para hablar de todo, pero principalmente de la mis FF, tiene poco post, pero si quieren saber a quien coloque como Mark Amstromg, deberían ingresar, espero que les guste mi elección, me gusta hacer sufrir a Harry. Si quieren saber cualquier cosa del fic, consulten allí, encantada de hablar con ustedes siempre.

Como siempre l s invito a todos ustedes a que me dejen consultas acerca de la historia, o ideas, o si quieren saber acerca de quien escribe...

Disclameir: Por supuesto todos los personajes e historias son pertenecen a JK y a WB.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap, nos vemos!

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Sumary

Hermione abandona Reino Unido, dejando pasado, presente y buscando un futuro, lejos de las traiciones, y los malos amores. Pero el pasado, lo puedes dejar atrás, pero nunca se olvida, y vuelve, aunque no lo quieras. Luego de seis años vuelve, y en Londres continúa lloviendo, es la misma lluvia, el mismo llanto, y la misma ciudad.

Por mucho que uno intente, con todas sus fuerzas dejar el pasado atrás, es imposible, este vuelve, y muchas veces en forma de avalancha, y somos incapaces de medir las consecuencias que deja, por más que lo intente, nos volvimos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Mariposas o elefantes<strong>

Draco se encontraba explicándole a Leah, que ya que Hermione había vuelto, ya no podría ayudar a su amigo Harry Potter en San Mungo. Pese a la insistencia de la menor, el logro sin dar muchos detalles decir que Hermione no se llevaba bien con Harry y que debían mantener su amistad en secreto.

La castaña aún no llegaba a la casa, Natalie suponía que debía estar con Mark, en ese momento sabía que le hacía falta una pequeña ayuda externa.

Todos estaban esperando a Hermione, esperaban que estuviese más tranquila, luego Sirius hablaría con ella respecto a Godric Hollows. Mientras Natalie insistía con Remus y los demás la posibilidad de que Harry pudiese haber sido hechizado.

-Lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre es llegar a pensar mal de sí mismo-Dijo Remus, en voz baja, llamando la atención de Luna.

-¿Por qué lo dices Remus?-Interrogó la rubia con curiosidad

-Lo escuche una vez y pienso que le puede pasar, conociendo la actitud de Harry, si lo que dices llegase a pasar, él va a tener un concepto muy bajo de sí mismo y si un día se llegase a enterar de Leah, creo que va a dificultar su acercamiento a ella.

-¿Crees que Harry tenga dificultades para convivir con Leah?-Cuestionó Sirius - Es decir, Leah esta semana ha convivido con el sin problemas y por lo que nos ha contado Nat, la trata como princesa y ella ha desarrollado un cierto grado de afecto hacia él ¿pero será igual si Harry se entera de la verdad?

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Fred-¿Sabe de esto?-terminó George

-No y no se puede enterar-dijo Draco, ingresando al living de la casa de Sirius y Remus-Se quedó dormida.

-La estábamos llevando a San Mungo a jugar con los niños que ve Harry, que se encuentran internados-comentó Natalie- y que ella creara una especie de amistad con él

-Me hubiese encantado verlo, debe ser algo tan enternecedor-indicó Luna sonriendo

-Hay algo que no entiendo-sentenció Natalie- ¿Ustedes piensan que ella podría volver con Harry?-agregó, algo confusa con los pensamientos de sus amigos.

-Luego de la discusión que presencié hoy no lo sé-señaló indeciso Sirius, a pesar de que él en el fondo de su ser esperaba lo contrario. Sirius lo único que quería es la felicidad de su ahijado y estaba seguro de que esa solo la iba a lograr con Hermione y Leah a su lado.

-Insisto, dejando a un lado el hecho de que piense que Harry puede estar hechizado, la engaño y eso no cambia las cosas… Siento que en ocasiones ustedes se olvidan de eso, la engaño por meses y la humillo de mil maneras y ustedes piensan que pueden volver-Comentó molesta, ella vio como a Hermione le costó reponerse de la traición de Potter, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, al menos no para Harry.

-Eso es cierto-Afirmó Luna- en ocasiones nos olvidamos de ese pequeño detalle

-¿Pequeño?-inquirió Natalie, mientras miraba a Luna arqueando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

-Es difícil amor, no pensarlo-le explicó Draco-no se… yo cuando los conocí desde que teníamos once años y nos odiábamos, sabía que ellos hacían una maldita perfecta pareja…por lo que no me sorprendió cuando empezaron a salir… y todo ese proceso. En resumidas cuentas Potter hizo el ridículo en muchas ocasiones… nos encantaba avergonzarlos… Pero, son el uno para el otro…

-Ellos se acercaron más cuando se dedicaron a buscar los horrocruxes, ayudado un poco por que Ron los dejo solos en esa situación-agregó Fred.

-Cuando Hermione me dijo que Harry la engaño-Sirius miro hacia el suelo, mientras hablaba, avergonzado-no le creí y no sabes cuan mal me siento por ello, pero Harry al día después de que Hermione se fuera de la Madriguera llegó a esta casa con Ginny de la mano y me dijo que se iba a divorciar, me conto otra historia y supe todo el daño que le hicieron a Herm, pero a pesar de ello, sé que Harry debe saber de Leah, siento que él debe amar a Hermione, es imposible que no lo haga, porque su cara cuando la vio cuando volvió por primera vez era de un enamorado… sé que se aman, pero no sé si sea suficiente esta vez.

-Es más que suficiente-afirmó Luna- pero también sé que va ser muy difícil que Ginny suelte de sus garras a Harry…

-Ustedes están mal… -Dijo molesta-Hermione se merece ser feliz, llame a Mark para que la fuese a ver-dijo Natalie. Ninguno trato de contradecirla, porque hacerlo sería entrar en otra discusión.

-¿Entonces esta con él?-preguntó George.

-Eso espero- contestó. Guardaron silencio cuando sintieron que alguien llegaba.

-Chicos…Llegué... ¿Dónde está mi princesita?-Preguntó alegremente Hermione, con una sonrisa que distaba de su estado en la mañana-Natalie fue la primera en saludarla, el alboroto, género que Leah se despertara y bajara corriendo a saludar a su madre.

-Mami, llegaste….- la pequeña abrazo fuertemente a su madre.

-Amor, lo lamento tanto, debía haber vuelto más temprano pero tenía problemas que resolver… ahora podemos estar todos los días juntitas, como siempre.

-Siiii…-salto la pequeña alegre-Te extrañe todo esto-indicando con sus pequeños bracitos cuanto había extrañado a su madre.

-Leah amor, ¿estabas durmiendo?

-Sí, pero quería saludarte… y además ustedes me despertaron…

-Bueno, te propongo que vayas a dormir nuevamente, mientras te leo un cuento, y tú me cuentas que hiciste durante esta semana-Ante el asentimiento de la pequeña ambas subieron hasta su dormitorio, Hermione les aseguro a los mayores que luego conversarían. Draco miro a la pequeña, rezando a todos los dioses para que Leah no le contase la verdad a Hermione

En la habitación de ambas, la pequeña miraba a su madre entusiasmada de tenerla con ella, ellas nunca se separaban y la había extrañado demasiado, a pesar de haber tenido una linda semana, extraño a su mami.

-Mami…-La llamó Leah entre bostezos.

-Cuéntame amor-dijo Hermione, invitando a Leah a que le preguntara todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Sientes mariposas por Mark?-Preguntó la pequeña sorprendiendo a la castaña, mientras esta arropaba a su hija y se recostaba junto a ella mimándola.

-Lamentablemente, no siento maripositas, como el las siente por mí, pero es uno de mis mejores amigos…-le respondió a su pequeña.

-Ya veo, y…-la pequeña dudo en preguntar-¿sentías maripositas por mi papá?-Hermione palideció, si bien cuando la pequeña empezó a entender algunas cosas, ella le explico que su padre no estaba con ellas, porque él quería ser un aventurero, la pequeña en esa ocasión entendió y siempre le pedía que le contase historias como de Indiana Jones, nunca pregunto mucho, pro tampoco nunca sus preguntas habían sido en ese aspecto

-Por… por tu padre… -Hermione dudo, pero prefirió ser sincera con su pequeña hija- por el sentía elefantes-sonrió recordando a Harry cuando ambos no sabían cómo tratarse, porque pensaban que cualquier cosa pondría en riesgo su amistad. La pequeña rio leventemente mirando con ternura a su madre, que miraba al techo-A él lo quise mucho, nos conocimos desde pequeños y fuimos muy amigos… pero a pesar de que nos quisimos mucho, él quería otras cosas, diferentes a las que quería yo, él prefería las aventuras.

-Y, ¿todavía sientes elefantes por papa?

Hermione no pudo responder, ahora esos elefantes eran por la rabia que tenía acumulada con él. Era fácil culpar a Ginny, siempre estuvieron a la vista los sentimientos de ella por Harry, y nunca fue muy cuidadosa ocultándolos. Era y siempre será una descarada…Pero el que Harry la haya engañado, la sorprendió y la rabia la sentía con ella misma por no haberse percatado que Harry no era diferente del resto de los hombres. –No amor, no hay elefantes en mi estómago…

-Mami, no quiero que Mark sea mi padre…-Soltó la menor, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Hermione por sus palabras.

-Amor, Mark te quiere, lo conoces desde pequeñita y tu también lo considerabas tu amigo

-pero… es que-…. Tengo un candidato...-dijo con voz baja.

-Si… ¿Quién?-Preguntó divertida

-Es una sorpresa…Mi padrino Draco dice que debo hacer una prueba…-

-Me cuentas… entonces… después de tu prueba…

-si…

-ahora duerme mientras te canto una canción…

-Está bien…-Hermione sonrió, su hija era el fiel reflejo de Harry, a pesar de que tenía características de ella, veía a Harry cada día de su vida. Agradecía a la magia por ayudarla a cubrir sus principales rasgos, y odiaba a Harry, porque se estaba perdiendo lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien en su vida. Pero él había elegido sus aventuras.

-H&H-

Luego de media hora, Hermione bajo al living, sabía que la iban a interrogar

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso hoy en la oficina?-le interrogó Sirius, observándola seriamente desde su puesto

-Me canse, tenía toda la intención de seguir luchando por esa casa, principalmente por Leah, pero hubo un punto en medio de la discusión, que simplemente me di cuenta de que no quería seguir viendo a ese imbécil, ni a él ni su novia, no me lo merezco-soltó agriamente Hermione-sentándose al lado de Draco, quien la abrazo protectoramente.

-Además, si el muy idiota, no se ha dado cuenta durante todos estos años, y no sabe cómo funciona la protección mágica de la casa de sus padres…. Es casi seguro que no lo va a hacer después-terminó, mientras miraba el anillo que adornaba su mano.

-¿Pero después de todo lo que has hecho para que él no se entere?-Le cuestionó George

-Me aburrí… Estuve muy tranquila estos años sin él, aprendí, crecí, cambie y no quiero volver a ser esa Hermione de hace seis años atrás, quiero terminar mi trabajo en el ministerio, tomar mis cosas e irme… y por supuesto evitar que Leah tenga algún tipo de contacto con él-Ante las palabras de la castaña, todos se miraron nerviosos, agradecieron que en ese momento Hermione estuviese sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hermione-Le llamó Sirius-tu sabes que yo tengo otra opinión respecto a eso… Harry debiese saber de la existencia de Leah

-Cuando tienes muchas opciones, debes elegir, y cuando lo haces dejas de tener todas esas opciones, las reduces. Él tenía la opción de casarse conmigo y lo hizo, prefirió que estuviésemos juntos, bueno el decidió serme infiel y perdió la opción del matrimonio y una familia… si quiere una hija esa no será Leah.

Sirius a pesar de entender la posición de Hermione, la miro desaprobatoriamente. Su ahijado se merecía saber de Leah

-Alguien me quiere explicar…con Luna no entendemos ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esa casa?-Preguntó Natalie.

-Haber… cuando con Harry nos casamos por la Ley Mágica, yo pasé a ser parte de la Familia Potter, por lo tanto todo los bienes me pertenecen es una unificación total y la casa al ser tan antigua y ser parte de la tradición mágica, tiene ciertos hechizos protectores, sumado al que tiene gracias a Lily. Esa casa protege y reconoce a sus dueños, por eso no deja entrar a Ginevra.-Hermione calló durante unos segundos, para tomar aire y continuar, las Leyes de Sangre Mágica no eran fáciles de explicar-casándonos bajo la Ley Mágica, hacemos un juramento, con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, que se mezclan y se crean nuestros anillos, eso simboliza la unión de nuestras sangres. Con la casa sucede lo mismo, pero de forma automática. En una parte de la casa, que está muy visible, pero si no lo estás buscando no lo encuentras, se encuentran las llaves de la casa y estas se multiplican o se juntan mágicamente de acuerdo al número de integrantes de la familia. Cuando los padres de James murieron, las llaves que eran tres se juntaron en una, cuando James se casó con Lily, se dividió en dos y cuando nació Harry apareció una más y se repitió el mismo proceso luego de que nos casáramos.

-Por ello si Harry se da cuenta de que hay tres llaves en vez de dos…

-Exacto- respondió ante el razonamiento de Draco- esas son las formas de protección de las familias mágicas con gran antigüedad. Como soy propietaria la casa rechaza a Ginny porque yo no quiero que ella entre allí.

-Mientras Harry no deshaga el matrimonio mágico, Ginny no podrá entrar-preguntó Fred. Hermione asintió.

-y ¿qué pasaría si Harry quiere la división de las sangres?-preguntó Natalie

-El matrimonio mágico es como un juramento inquebrantable, pero sé que la muerte no es su consecuencia-dijo Luna, tratando de disipar sus dudas, ella había logrado explicarle una parte de lo que sabía, pero aún no entendía lo que sucedería si la división de las sangres llegase a pasar.

-Es peor, la unión de nuestras sangres se representa en un anillo, pero hay una mayor expresión de ello…-señaló la castaña acongojada, refugiándose más en Draco.

-Un hijo-pronunció Remus sagazmente

-Exacto-respondió lentamente- si Harry disolviese nuestro matrimonio, afectará a Leah directamente, quitándole su núcleo mágico-explicó con tristeza- un hijo, es un ser creado en un acto de amor mágico, por ello si el matrimonio se disuelve, se disuelve la magia de la unión de ambas sangres-recitó Hermione de memoria el extracto legal.

-Le quitarían su magia…-sentenció Luna acongojada

-así es, por ese motivo lo estoy evitando a toda costa-indicó Hermione- no quiero que ella se exponga a eso, no sería justo para mi bebe, ella no es la culpable de los errores de sus padres y estoy agotando todas las instancias para que ellos no se enteren de Leah, no quiero que la dañen.

-Eso no va a suceder Hermione, ninguno de nosotros lo va a permitir-aseguró Sirius, mirando a Hermione, y transmitiéndole todo el cariño de padre que sentía por ella.

-Las leyes mágicas son muy antiguas, apagadas a tradicionalismos inútiles, que no hacen más que ir en contra de todo lo que hemos luchado, todo para la protección de la Nobleza de la Sangre-señaló Remus molesto- Hemos logrado cambiar algunas cosas, pero hay otras que son más difíciles…y esto es una de ellas.

-¿Que dijo Harry luego de que Herms hiciera ese escándalo en la oficina de los abogados?-preguntó Draco, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña

-Sospecha…-indicó Sirius- cree que hay algo extraño en todo esto, a pesar de que no lo exprese claramente

-No es idiota, obvio que sabe que hay algo extraño-dijo Luna-Pero Hermione, debes saber que al ceder Ginebra va a querer conseguir más…

-Lo sé, Luna y eso es lo que me aterra

-Sirius ya lo dijo y yo te lo repito, no le va a pasar nada a Leah- afirmó Draco.

-Si Harry sospecha, comenzará a investigar y no será difícil saber de la existencia de Leah.-Dijo Luna-Harry está sospechando cosas… le parecen extrañas tus actitudes, y ese empeño en la casa y ahora la dejas sin más…

-Si Harry se entera de la existencia de Leah, Ginebra insistirá en la división de las sangres y ellos no saben las consecuencias de ello y tampoco estoy segura de que les interesen-Señaló apesadumbrada.

-H&H-

-¿sabías que Luna está saliendo con alguien más?-Le interrogó Ron, dejando su vaso de Whiskey a un lado, mientras conversaba con Harry en su apartamento en el callejón Diagon

-No- respondió-pensé que estaba saliendo contigo

-No, siempre ha rechazado mis citas, y las pocas veces que salimos lo hacemos en grupo-soltó-ahora entiendo porque

-Nunca se me paso por la cabeza, y Gin nunca me dijo nada

-Bueno, además ahora sabemos que Ginny tampoco era la persona favorita de Luna-contestó el pelirrojo- a propósito, ¿Por qué crees que luego de tanto pelear, de un día para otro Hermione desistió?

Harry miro a Ron, sin tener una respuesta concreta, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, y el único que siempre lo entendía, ahora lo había traicionado. No quería ver a Sirius por un buen tiempo.- No lo sé Ron, te prometo que no sé qué fue lo que paso.

-siendo yo, estaría feliz porque se acabaron los tramites y no tendría que ver más a mi ex-mujer. Pero en mis años, una de las cosas que he aprendido es que Hermione no da puntada sin hilo, algo debió haber sucedido o algo está buscando-mencionó pensativo el cazador- nunca supe que puede pasar por la mente de Hermione, pero de seguro que esta planeando algo

-No sé por qué creo lo mismo, y no sé por dónde empezar…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero a que hay seis años que se perdieron de la vida de Hermione, en nuestra primera reunión me entere de que ella no había tocado ni un galleons de la nuestra cuenta, sé que tiene una casa en Los Ángeles y Nueva Yorks, sé que está ayudando a los gemelos con su tienda en Salem. Con un trabajo en el ministerio es imposible tener todo esto

-¿crees que está haciendo algo ilegal?-se burló Ron

-Hermione…-Ambos se miraron y rieron-No ella no sería capaz de hacer algo ilegal

-Entonces, está aparentando-sentenció

-Np creo que aparente, vi abogado investigo y me confirmó la existencia de ambas. Y sigue averiguando porque al parecer hay más.- dijo el pelinegro- y principalmente ese interés por la casa de mis padres, es decir-.. Era eso o todo, y de repente... Ya no quiere nada… absolutamente nada.

-No sé si debieras agradecer o temer-señaló el pelirrojo- pero como sé que no te quedaras tranquilo…-se detuvo un momento pensando- no se quizá

-¿Quizá que?-cuestiono Harry intrigado

-no has pensado, que quizá hay algo oculto en esa casa, no se algo que ella encontró o escondió allí y no quieres que te enteres

-Eso es una idiotez

-No, Harry-Lo llamó-piénsalo, ¿Qué otro interés podría tener por una casa antigua, pero con una tradición mágica importante?, es mejor que una caja fuerte-Expresó

-Con Mione… con Hermione-se corrigió rápidamente Harry, culpando de su error al alcohol ingerido- siempre pasábamos los fin de semana en esa casa… puede que… Quizá deba visitarla

-No pierdes nada amigo-indicó el Guardián apoyándolo.

-Voy a ir… y descubrir que trama Hermione- expresó determinado.

-H&H-

Los días pasaron, con ellos también el cumpleaños de la pequeña Leah, quien se encontraba un poco triste, porque su nuevo amigo no pudo ir a celebrar con ella, a pesar de que le envió un hermoso regalo, un vestido de princesa con una pequeña tiara para ella, el cual se lo puso de inmediato para celebrar sus seis años, además de una camiseta de Quidicch de su tamaño, de Gryffindor.- regalo que llamó la atención de Hermione. La pequeña dijo que era de parte de su candidato. Por otra parte, Mark había estado visitando a Hermione y Leah día tras día, además de llevarlas a cenar en más de una ocasión a s su restaurant, el cual aún no habría, pero lo haría mi pronto. Él les cocinaba exclusivamente a ellas. A Leah a pesar de que no le desagradaba Mark, no quería que ella se quedase con él.

Su Padrino Draco, siempre buscaba la oportunidad para que ella fuese a visitar a Harry, quien siempre se alegraba con la pequeña. A pesar de que trataba de mostrar seguridad y quitarle importancia frente al resto de las personas, acerca del tema de su divorcio, pero la verdad lo tenía estresado completamente. No sabía qué hacer, como partir investigando, o si debe investigar. Su instinto no tenía nada claro que decirle, por lo cual cada vez que podía salir de la rutina y compartir con la pequeña Leah, se olvida un poco de sus problemas. Si bien, no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a Godric Hollows, ya que Ginny no lo dejaba en paz, no tenía ningún momento para él, para analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había conversado con Ron, sobre que podría ser lo que la castaña ocultaba, si ese fuera el caso, pero no se lo ocurría absolutamente nada, y por otra parte estaba la insistencia de su ahijado para que solucionaran las cosas con Remus y Sirius para que celebraran la Navidad juntos, él le había contestado, en toda ocasión que no, que el de todas maneras celebraría las fiestas en la Madriguera, que no se preocupara, que él lo visitaría de alguna forma u otra en las vacaciones.

Harry estaba agradecido de Draco y Natalie, por dejarles compartir con su hija, se encariño rápidamente con la pequeña, por lo cual empezó a replantearse la idea de formar una familia, y a pesar de que aún no visualiza a Ginny en esa ecuación estaba seguro de que quería ser padre.

Su acercamiento a la pediatría no fue inmediato, luego de que Hermione se fuera, algo lo empujo a acercarse a ese sector de la medicina, sentía que podía hacer más por los niños, que por los adultos, pero principalmente por un sueño que tuvo, el cual nunca quiso reconocer. En su agradecimiento a Draco y su pareja, los invito a cenar a un nuevo restaurant, Ginny, en su trabajo recibía constantemente múltiple invitaciones a eventos, inauguraciones y cosas por el estilo, por lo que Ginny en su afán por hacer cosas de pareja y dejar el tema del divorcio de lado un momento, le pareció buena idea realizar la invitación.

Por lo que en ese instante se encontraba degustando un vino blanco, junto a sus amigos, quienes reían ante las palabras de Natalie, quien según ella no se acostumbraba aún a la lluvia en Londres.

-Mi cabello no soporta tanta agua, y se ve raro por la calle de Londres Muggle mi hechizo repelente para el cabello, ya es raro que lo tenga la mitad rosa…

-Los muggles han hecho milagros, para no tener magia se la han arreglado muy bien en algunos asuntos principalmente femeninos-dijo Ginny, mirando todo el local muy escrupulosamente, habían muchos invitados en el restaurant, varios famosos y Ginny como buena reportera quería saber qué tipo de personajes asistirían a dicho evento.

-Lamento interrumpir sus conversaciones-dijo un hombre alto, cabello castaño bien parecido, Ginny lo quedo mirando por un buen momento, detenidamente-pero quería decirles que me hace muy feliz que estén todos ustedes acá, en la inauguración de mi sexto restaurant alrededor del mundo-continuo el castaño- Como bien sabrán, soy Mark Amstromg, dueño y chef principal de mis locales y como se preguntaran, ¿tiene restaurant en varias partes de estados unidos, New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, en otros países como Francia, Brazil, Dubai y España, ¿Qué lo trae a Londres?, bueno estoy persiguiendo un sueño, y donde quiera que este me dirija allí estaré, sin dudar, ni pensar…. Creo que en la vida los riesgos se deben correr siempre, nunca me he arrepentido de hacer algo, me arrepentiría de no luchar por lo que quiero, y si cometo errores está bien, hay que aprender… creo que todos debiéramos hacer lo mismo, y ese sueño me tiene hoy hablando con ustedes en esta ciudad, presentándoles mi amado restaurant, espero que disfruten la comida y el servicio- Mark, quien mientras daba el discurso se percató de que estaba Natalie y Draco, los miro extrañado por con quien se encontraba, el no conocía a Harry Potter en persona, había visto su foto en los periódicos y revistas, además de las que estaban en la casa de Siriiys, pero si bien sabía que Draco tenía contacto con él, no pensó que Natalie, luego de su discurso anti Potter, pudiese estar cenando con él. Solo esperaba que esta situación no arruinara los planes que tenía para hoy.

-Harry, ¿te puedo pedir un favor gigante?-le pregunto Natalie, mientras esperaba su comida.

-Dime, mientras te pueda ayudar-sonrió sinceramente, mieras tomaba la mano de Ginny entre las suyas.

-Mañana con Draco queremos ir a ver los avances de nuestra casa, y además, ya queda menos de un mes para navidad, y debemos ir a conversar con Santa, por lo cual debemos dejar a Leah con alguien, ni Sirius y Remus pueden cuidarla, Remus como sabes está haciendo un pequeño reemplazo en Hogwarts, y Sirius esta con una de sus novias, por lo tanto no se le ve tanto en casa… y con la última niñera, la pobre quedo traumada-dijo mirando su copa, con una mirada de culpabilidad-

-Accidentalmente vio a Buckbeack-dijo Draco recordando ese pequeño episodio-les advertí el peligro de contratar niñeras muggles

Me imagino como debió salir de esa casa-dijo riendo Harry, mientras Ginny les proporcionaba una mirada de desagrado.

-Es por eso, quería saber, si no estás ocupado, si ¿La puedes cuidar tú mañana?, la vas a buscar y la pueden llevar a pasear ustedes…

-Seria lindo, ser padres por un día, ¿no amor?-dijo Ginny, para ella esta era una oportunidad, Harry quien hace algunos meses le había manifestado su rechazo a ser padre aún, estaba cediendo un poco más en su posición y aunque no tragaba a la mocosa, debía agradecerle el hecho de ablandar a Harry en relación a los hijos. Además ahora que las cosas iban saliendo bien, y los papeles del divorcio estarían pronto, debía ponerse en campaña, a pesar de las preocupaciones de su madre.

Harry miro asombrado a su mujer, nunca pensó que fuese ella la que aceptará.

-Si será lindo, no se preocupen, mañana la pasamos a buscar-dijo sonriendo.

Natalie, estaba registrando cada movimiento tanto de Harry como de la pelirroja, para tratar de encontrar algún indicativo más que el de los relámpagos. Les sorprendió cuando les llegó la invitación a cenar y más aún la coincidencia de que fuese al restaurante de Mark, pero la invitación de Harry llegó en el momento justo, y a pesar de que quería lanzarse encima de la pelirroja a pegarle y tirarle el pelo hasta el cansancio, está usando todo su autocontrol inclusos el que no tenía para no pegarle y hacerle pagar todo lo que se merecía. Aún se acordaba de la cara de Draco más pálida de lo común cuando lo leyó.

**_-Yo sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte- señaló Natalie viendo el libro entre sus manos_**

**_-Ese libro ¿no es…?-interrogó el rubio_**

**_-Si es ese…-contesto su esposa-tu principito, sabes que soy adoptada por una pareja muggle, que mi madre me abandono y toda esa mierda…-dijo rápidamente. El rubio asintió_**

**_-bueno este libro es el único vínculo con la bruja de mi madre- continuo un tanto angustiada._**

**_-Cuando me hablaste de ese libro… ¿dime que no?…-Draco se encontraba preocupado, ese libro tenia años de historia, "Magia Avanzada para hechiceras sangre pura"-_**

**_-_****_Exitus Acta Probat- Leyó Draco en Latín, más abajo del tituló- El fin justifica los medios-tradujo._**

**_-una persona no mágica solo ve un libro roñoso, mi madre nunca supo para que me lo dejaron, pero mi profesora en España, me explicó que todas las familias sangre pura poseen libros de magia negra… para mantener la dinastía de la sangre, y hay ciertos tipos de libros, como este que hereda la hija mayor_**

**_-Me acuerdo que mamá comentó que Andrómeda había votado un libro, pero que iba a ser imposible deshacerse del, debió haber sido de este libro del que estaba hablando_**

**_-no me extrañaría que Molly lo tenga y Ginny por lo que se…_**

**_-es la única hija…_**

**_-déjame revisar-La pelirrosa se sentó junto a Draco en el sillón y comenzaron a buscar, _**

**_-¿tú no ocupaste ninguno de estos hechizos para conquistarme cierto?_**

**_-Draco- lo retó-¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear con esto, es delicado?- finalizó. El contenido del libro eran principalmente hechizos de amor prohibidos, mucho más fuerte que la amortentia, conjuros de dominación, entre otros, en resumen era todo lo imposible para poder mantener las dinastías de sangre pura._**

**_-Perdón amor… quería aligerar el momento_**

**_-No es la forma, idiota-dijo releyendo una parte…-Acá encontré algo- informó- retrocedió un par de hojas y lo leyó…._**

**_-Oh!-Exclamó-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba-dijo Natalie asustada al terminar de leer el libro, miro a Draco que estaba igual de pasmado…_**

**_-Si Harry está bajo este conjuro hay que hacer algo rápido…_**

**_-Lo se esa maldita pagará por todo lo que ha sufrido mi amiga…_**

**_-Tengo una idea- dijo el Slytering, tratando de ordenar su cabeza. _**

Por lo que gracias a la idea de su esposo y principalmente gracias a la suerte se encontraban cenado hoy en el famoso restaurant de Mark.

-Leah, por lo que me ha contado Harry, y por lo que he visto parece una pequeña muy educada-mencionó Ginny-Con Harrito hemos hablado de la posibilidad de tener un bebe- continuó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Harry.

-Si Leah es una pequeña muy especial-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Y, Natalie-La llamó la pelirroja-¿Cómo fue todo el proceso de embarazo?, sé que no todas las mujeres tienen el mismo organismo, pero es lindo escuchar las experiencias-señaló, quería que Harry supiera que tenía eso del instinto de madre

-Eh… si debe serlo-dijo-Natalie no sabía dónde esconderse, ella no había tenido ninguna experiencia como embarazada…

-¿debe?-cuestionó ágilmente el buscador

-Si, es decir… cada mujer es distinta- trato de excusarse. Draco la miro desaprobatoriamente

-Leah es adoptada -soltó rápidamente Malfoy, antes de que Natalie siguiera hablando y arruinado más la historia de que eran padres. Sabía que su mujer no era muy buena bajo tanta presión. Mala la hora en la que Harry había decidido ser astuto

-Wow!- exclamó Ginny-eso es sinceramente una locura, es decir ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que la niña sea bruja?

Harry miró desaprobatoriamente a su novia y luego dirigió su vista a la pareja, con más curiosidad aún-¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó Harry

-Ginny, no te preocupes hay altas posibilidades de que mi pequeña sea bruja, porque su madre lo es... era…-señaló Draco molesto- su madre, era amiga de nosotros en España, ella murió, cuando Leah nació y decidimos adoptarla.

-Me alegro por ustedes, es un lindo gesto. Además Leah es una pequeña fantástica-Dijo Harry.

-Si…-Natalie no alcanzo a terminar, todos quedaron mirando a quien acababa de entrar al local, ataviada con un mini enterito negro, de corte de diseñador, tacones, acompañada de una blazer nude y un maquillaje simple, únicamente resaltando con delineador sus ojos. Hermione Granger acababa de entrar al restaurant y era recibida exclusivamente por su dueño. Draco y Natalie se quisieron hundir en su asiento, Ginny estaba asesinando con su tenedor por segunda vez al trozo de carne que se encontraba en su plato y Harry no podía dejar de mirarla con enojo.

-¿Qué hace ella acá?-cuestionó Ginny furiosa en voz alta, captando la atención de su novio

-No lo sé Gin

-Draco-Lo llamó Natalie, mientras trababa de decirle con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente-¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi ex esposa- Respondió Harry antes que Draco.

-Wow!-Exclamó- Esto es incómodo-señaló, intentando ocultar su diversión ante la situación. No tenía idea de que Hermione asistiría a la apertura del restaurant de Mark, le había mencionado que la había invitado, al igual que a todos, pero tenía trabajo, venían algunas delegaciones desde Francia al ministerio, pero al parecer había encontrado tiempo. Se alegraba de que fuese así, por que la llegada de Hermione a Mark's desequilibro a todos, posiblemente, los mátese luego, pero esto valía la pena.-Es hermosa- dijo mirando hacia Hermione, quien aceptaba gustosa la mano de Mark.

-Luego de todas sus operaciones- dijo agriamente la pelirroja

-No tiene ninguna operación-sentenció Harry, quien se ganó una mirada de enojo de parte de su novia. Mientras que Draco lo miraba divertido

-Con razón te dejo, con semejante hombre yo también dejaría a Draco-habló Natalie, mirando a la pareja quien no se percataba de que habían cuatro personas mirándolos.

-No… no fueron esos los motivos-Harry se incomodó ante las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-¡Oh!, bueno…pero, ¿no sabías que habías estado casado?

-No nos gusta hablar de eso-contestó Ginny secamente

-Disculpa-dijo Natalie, iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpida por un tintineo de copas. Se voltearon a ver a quien estaba llamando la atención y era Mark.

-Disculpe interrumpir su cena, espero que lo esté disfrutando… pero tengo que hacer algo y que mejor que hacerlo aquí, ahora, junto a mi sueño. Hermione Granger-La llamó-Ponte de pie por favor-le pidió Mark

La castaña avergonzada se puso de pie, y fue un gran error, no se había percatado de quien estaba en el Restaurant y tuvo que respirar lentamente para no hechizar a los traidores frente a ella, los quería matar, como su mejor amiga estaba cenando con Harry Potter, alias ex esposo, tuvo que contar hasta diez para poder sonreír y mirar a Mark quien no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Hermione, en cuanto me entere que te trasladaban a Londres, empecé a moverme para instalarme en Londres contigo, te prometí una vez que yo no era la clase de hombres que hacia promesas y no las cumplía, te prometí que te protegería y seguiría a donde fueras y estoy aquí, Herms, me has llevado a lugares inimaginables, pero te sigo con gusto a ti y…-Hermione lo miro con advertencia- y a todo lo que te rodea, y si bien no es el primer restaurant que inauguro, ni la primera inauguración a la cual me acompañas, siento que es el momento, Londres es tu hogar y sé que es especial para ti- soltó un suspiro-Hermione Granger-La llamó-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-dijo pidiendo la mano de la castaña ante todos los presentes

-Eso no me lo esperaba-susurró Natalie hacia Draco en voz baja,

-ni yo-respondió el rubio.

Harry observaba furioso la situación. Estaba seguro que lo estaban haciendo a propósito.

-¡WOW!-Exclamó sorprendida-Mark, tu sabes…

-Lo sé, y te prometo que las voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, y las protegeré con mi vida siempre- sonrió, por la euforia ante la proposición no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en plural, a diferencia de Harry quien tenía los sentidos muy agudos ese día.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero también sabes que no me puedo casar aún…-Dijo Hermione, quien no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Mark estaba interesado en ella, pero ella le tenía claro el panorama desde un principio, por lo que se sorprendió al ver esto- aún no me separo

-Herm, amor, esos son problemas legales-dijo rápidamente-Tienen solución

-¿pregúntale para cuando firmamos y fijamos una fecha?-dijo divertida, dando a entender que ya había visto al que pronto sería su ex marido, y ya que estaba allí porque no incomodarlo un momento. Mostrarle que estaba avanzando con su vida.

-Potter- Lo llamó con la adrenalina a flor de piel-Pueden apurar los papeles del divorcio que me quiero casar con tu mujer-Dijo sonriendo a más no poder.

Harry los miro a ambos sin saber que decir, molesto por la situación incómoda generada en el lugar gracias a dios Ginny intervino, porque de seguro de su boca solo saldrían palabras contradictorias.

-No te preocupes, al parecer todos queremos que esto se termine pronto-contestó Ginny

-Excelente, entonces como tú-Dijo señalando a la castaña-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, todos los invitados hoy tendrán una membresía a todos mis restaurants, podrán venir y consumir sin límite gratuitamente durante un mes…. Quiero compartir mi felicidad con ustedes… además no creo que mi jefe se enoje…

-Imbécil-susurro el buscador por lo bajo, solo Draco se percató de la molestia del pelinegro. Harry sintió que algo se rompió dentro del, sentía que esa proposición era la señal más clara de que las cosas con Hermione habían terminado y por primera vez, desde esos seis años la extraño.

Harry quiso dar por terminada la cena luego, se quería retirar del lugar, estaba incomodo, Draco y Natalie entendieron la situación y no pusieron mayor problema. Para Natalie la noche había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, solo esperaba tener una mayor prueba para poder contarle a Hermione la verdad.

-H&H-

A la mañana siguiente Ginny escapo de la responsabilidad aquerida con los Malfoy, desde que había llegado el día anterior no dejo de discutir con Harry acerca de la Hermione, y con el fin de relajarse y estar lejos del decidió salir de compras. Harry por su parte, lo prefería así no quería tener a Ginny reclamando por todo en cada momento. Los ánimos de ambos no estaban en su mejor momento, por lo cual unas horas sin estar juntos no les haría mal.

Así que luego de desayunar, se arregló y tomo sus cosas para ir a la casa de Sirius, en donde se hospedan Draco y Natalie con la pequeña. Cuando llegó, aparcó su auto cerca y se dirigió a la casa, toco el timbre, pero nadie salía, cuando lo intento por segunda vez, quedo de piedra al ver quien le había abierto la puerta

-¡Tu!-Exclamaron al unísono, ambos sorprendidos.

-Hermione, hola…-le saludo Potter un tanto apesadumbrado, recordando la noche anterior-Disculpa, pero ¿qué haces acá?-Le interrogó

-No debería darte información acerca de lo que hago y dejo de hacer-dijo molesta

-Hermione, no vine a pelear, vine por otra razón, es solo que me sorprendió verte-_Me sorprendió verte así como eres tú_, pensó. La castaña estaba vestida muy diferente a la noche anterior, un jeans medio roto, un sweater navideño, su pelo tomado en una coleta media suelta y unos botines de invierno.

-Me estaba hospedando en un hotel, mientras buscaba un lugar, y como se acerca navidad Sirius y Remus me insistieron en que debía pasar la navidad con ellos, además hace algún tiempo que no veo a Teddy, así que anoche me vine para acá luego de…

-Entiendo-dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione, lo que menos quería el azabache era hablar de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces acá?, si quieres hablar con Draco, Remus y Sirius no están

-¡OH! Exclamó Harry -no, yo vengó por Leah - Explicó -Natalie y Draco me pidieron que la cuidará, tenían que ver unos asuntos de la construcción de su casa, no sabía que ibas a estar tú, se suponía que ellos esperarían a que llegará

-Vaya, no me avisaron-dijo Hermione escupiendo sus palabras al ver a Harry de pie en la puerta de la casa de Sirius. Los mataría lenta y tortuosamente cuando los tuviese enfrente.

-¡Mamá!-llamó a lo lejos Leah sorprendiendo a los adultos…-¿Quién es?-La castaña no sabía dónde esconderse

-Es…

La pequeña que llegó a donde se encontraba Hermione se sorprendió al ver al buscador allí

-¡Amigo Harry Potter!-Exclamó contenta la pequeña, y dándose cuenta de su pequeño error, sabía que no tenía que llamar a su mamá, así frente a desconocidos. Ella ya le había explicado por qué.

-Hola princesa-Saludó, aun intrigado de por qué la pequeña había llamado mamá a Hermione.

-¿Se conocen?-cuestionó la castaña entre aterrorizada y encolerizada.

* * *

><p>- <strong>VENATUS AMORIS-<strong>

Como están, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlo...

Arriba les mencione sobre mi blog, allí no solo podrán encontrar a Mark, si no también los conjuntos que estaba llevando Hermione.

Pasando a lo importante, están los tres juntos, Leah llamó mamá a Herm y la pobre castaña asesinará a quien tenga enfrente...

¿quieren saber que va a pasar?. bueno, yo ya lo sé, pero hagan sus apuestas en los review... me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes...

Como siempre les dejare unos pequeños avances...

-Chicos, tengo algo que contarles...-dijo Natalie mirando a las personas reunidas en la sala.

-¿que demonio son esas llaves?

-!Vaya!-Exclamó Harry, al parecer solo querían incomodarlo y burlarse del.

-HERM, por favor no nos mates!-dijo Draco, escondiéndose detrás de su esposa.

Espero, sinceramente que hayan disfrutado, ya saben todas sus dudas... las responderé... Las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco...

Espero sus Reviews

Bye...


End file.
